


Маяк

by JakeJensen



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Road Trip, Inner Wolf, Knotting, M/M, Nemeton, something!Stiles
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-19
Updated: 2014-03-19
Packaged: 2018-01-16 08:01:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 26,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1338019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JakeJensen/pseuds/JakeJensen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дерек едет в Бикон-Хиллз, чтобы найти волшебный Неметон и вылечить сестру. Но вместо этого он встречает в лесу стремного парня, который говорит, что может помочь.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Маяк

**Author's Note:**

> Вольное обращение с географией. Почти road-story. Если присмотреться, можно увидеть пейринг деревья/Стайлз. Возможно где-то будет ООС. Честно утащил пару цитат у В.Пелевина
> 
> AU относительно событий сериала, something!Стайлз, внутренние волки, зайчатки магии, очень сильные колдунства (с), ксенофилия, кноттинг, милота, пасхалки, сомнительный юморок и ХЭ.
> 
> Благодарности: Astra-mindless за вдохновивший арт и Amarillis_Beladonna за экстремальную вычитку ^^
> 
> Арт и оформление тут *_*  
> http://twreverse.diary.ru/p195353971.htm

Лампочка на приборной панели загорелась, намекая на то, что бензин неумолимо кончается, и Дерек остановился, в сердцах стукнув ладонью по рулю. Какого черта он проехал мимо последней заправки и не залил полный бак? Карта соврала, и теперь он встал где-то в лесу на подъезде к неприметному городку с названием Бикон-Хиллз.

— Вот же черт!

До ближайшей заправки было около мили, и Дерек, выбравшись из машины, решил пойти пешком. Он открыл багажник и вытащил сумку с вещами. Но, подумав, оставил ее на заднем сиденье в салоне. Сверившись с картой, Дерек вгляделся в петляющую среди холмов дорогу — где-то вдалеке виднелось здание со слабо подсвеченной неоновой вывеской. Должно быть, заправка или придорожное кафе.

Волк равнодушно лежал в своем углу, положив морду на лапы. Дерек брел вперед по дороге, с каждым шагом приближаясь к закусочной— здание с вывеской приобрело более четкие очертания и название — «У старика Джо».

На парковке Дерек выцепил взглядом полицейскую дежурную машину и остановился. Он раздраженно поскреб щетину, думая, стоит ли спросить у шерифа о том, что его интересует или пойти искать все самому. Дерек подошел ближе и заглянул через стекло внутрь кафе, но его отвлек противный скрип входной двери.

— Открыто, заходи, — шериф показался у дверей, надевая на голову шляпу. Дерек только кивнул и сглотнул слюну, улавливая доносящийся изнутри запах свежей выпечки. Определенно, стоило сначала позавтракать, найти заправку, а потом уже продолжать поиски.  
Шериф равнодушно посмотрел на него и прошел на парковку к машине. Это было просто прекрасно, ведь лишних вопросов Дереку бы не хотелось. Он мысленно выдохнул и взялся за ручку входной двери.

— Доброе утро, мистер.

Дерек остановился у самой кассы и растерянно уставился на скромное меню, сиротливо стоящее на стойке. Кассир — совсем молодой парнишка — был на удивление бодр для такого раннего времени. Ведь в семь утра почти все напоминают разбуженных, растревоженных свежим мясом зомби. Парень вдруг нетерпеливо постучал карандашом по пластику стойки, и Дерек перевел на него взгляд.

— Что посоветуете? — как-то само собой вырвалось у него.

Парень облизнул губы и задумался.

— Возьмите фирменный сэндвич с говядиной и апельсинами, — наконец сказал он и наклонился к Дереку, доверительно зашептав ему на ухо:   
— По крайней мере, в нем будет все свежее.

— Давайте сэндвич, — согласился Дерек и полез за бумажником. Вообще-то ему стоило нормально выспаться, потому что такими темпами он проедет мимо нужного места или вообще свернет в другую сторону и уедет в Канаду.

Дерек положил на стойку две купюры. Парень сгреб деньги в кассу и щелкнул замком, запирая денежный ящик.

— Банти, один фирменный! — прокричал он в небольшое окошко позади: видимо, там была кухня.

Дерек медленно оттолкнулся и пошел к столикам, думая, куда бы сесть. Крошечный зал был совершенно пустым, и разыгрывать драму и муки выбора совсем не хотелось. Наконец, он присел за самый дальний столик у окна и устало прилег на руки. Волк дернулся, сонно подняв голову. Ему будто седативное вкололи: все тело казалось чужим, лапы неестественно огромными, и вместо грозного рычания из горла вырывалось только сиплое кряхтение. Дерек прикрыл глаза. Он быстро согрелся от комнатного приятного тепла и спустя пару секунд едва не провалился в сон, но в последний момент вздрогнул, ощутив чужое присутствие. Перед его носом поставили большую плетеную корзинку с сэндвичем и гарниром. Парень-кассир остановился прямо над ним и выжидающе посмотрел.

— Эй, тут не ночлежка для бездомных, — ровно проговорил он. Дерек сонно вскинулся и уперся взглядом в бейдж на темном фартуке — «Стайлз».

— Простите, — равнодушно ответил Дерек и подтянул к себе еду.

Стайлз все не уходил.

— Чего тебе? — Дерек сунул в рот картофельную дольку и облизнул губы. — Не хватает чаевых?

— Ты не местный, — выдал Стайлз и принялся крутить в пальцах карандаш. — Что здесь забыл?

— Тебя не касается, — огрызнулся Дерек. Есть, когда над душой стояли, было неудобно.

— Как знаешь.

Когда Стайлз наконец-то свалил обратно к кассе, Дерек принялся за еду. Сэндвич и правда оказался достаточно свежим. Свежеиспеченные булочки были еще теплыми, а повар не поскупился на начинку. Соуса щедро плеснули почти целую миску, а картофель удивительным образом не казался излишне жирным на вкус.

Шаги за спиной послышались через десять минут.

— Кофе. За счет заведения, — перед Дереком не очень аккуратно поставили большую чашку. На салфетке тут же расплылось коричневое пятно и почти залило сделанную шариковой ручкой надпись. 

— Вот блин, — Стайлз смущенно улыбнулся, как если бы до этого не спрашивал у Дерека, какого черта он тут забыл.

— Спасибо, — сухо произнес Дерек, вытаскивая из-под чашки салфетку с написанным на ней номером. Уголок светло-розовой бумаги выглядел обуглившимся. — Не самая удачная попытка пикапа. Номер телефона эвакуатора пригодился бы больше.

— Далеко остановился? — Стайлз рассеянно смял в ладони полотенце, и Дерек зачем-то зацепился взглядом за его руки. Быстрые ловкие пальцы запихнули махровую тряпку обратно в карман фартука и щелкнули прямо у него перед носом. — Да что с тобой такое?

В висках заломило. Усталость волнами накатывала на разомлевшее тело. Теперь справляться с нагрузками Дереку было в несколько раз сложнее. Недавно обретенная и так же быстро потерянная сила Альфы вспыхивала фантомными ощущениями на кончиках пальцев. Но теперь внутри тела была пустота, а от самого Дерека будто оставили одну оболочку. Волка было слышно где-то далеко, каждая мышца ныла, а под ребрами будто поселилось что-то, высасывающее последние силы. Очнувшись, Дерек вдруг понял, что едва не встретился лицом с деревянной столешницей.

— Под чем ты? — от ощущения чужих теплых ладоней на щеках перед глазами постепенно все прояснялось. Стайлз держал его обеими руками и взволнованно смотрел в глаза, пробуя расшевелить.

— Я в порядке, — Дерек осторожно выпутался и встряхнул головой. Его будто резко окунули в мутную вязкую воду и задержали, чтоб он не мог вдохнуть. Он почему-то спокойно воспринял то, что кто-то чужой так до него дотронулся.

— Парень, давай без наркоманских приходов в моем кафе, о`кей? 

Стайлз. Точно. Он никуда не отходил, а стоял и смотрел, как у Дерека вдруг потемнело перед глазами, и его резко качнуло вперед. Волк шевельнулся где-то в своем углу. Но за него Дерек был спокоен. Похоже, теперь ему не грозил возможный срыв. Слабое человеческое тело полностью контролировало волчьи порывы.

— И еще постарайся не заблевать весь пол, — напомнил о себе Стайлз.— Банти этого не оценит.

— Не беспокойся, — Дерек, пошатываясь, поднялся на ноги и тут же ухватился за стол.

— Чувак, может, тебе к врачу сходить? Как ты за рулем сидел?

Дерек тяжело уселся обратно и прислонился спиной к стене. Да что с ним такое? Стоило ему пересечь границу городка, как с телом начало твориться что-то необъяснимое. То ли сказывалась накопившаяся за всю поездку усталость, то ли здесь, в этом Бикон-Хиллз, действительно было то, что он искал. Однако то, что артефакт тянул из него силы, а не подпитывал, как должно было быть, казалось странным.  
Как он жалел, что волк даже не дернулся, когда Дерек оказался перед указателем с поворотом к Бикон-Хиллз. Полумертвый Альфа затих и почти не шевелился. Он бы быстро учуял магию и намекнул Дереку, куда ему идти. С завязанными глазами было слишком тяжело.  
Дерек сморгнул непонятные ощущения и несколько раз глубоко вдохнул. Он пододвинул к себе чашку с кофе и осторожно поднял ее дрожащими руками. Не хватало еще расплескать все на себя.

— Вот так, предлагаешь людям помощь, а в ответ мертвая тишина, — сказал Стайлз. Он пододвинул к себе стул и уселся напротив Дерека. Тот отпил остывший кофе и сфокусировался на Стайлзе.

— Эвакуатор, заправка и гостиница тут есть? — хрипло спросил Дерек. Даже голосовые связки не хотели работать как надо.

— Обижаешь.

Стайлз вытащил из второго кармана фартука мобильный и принялся рыться в списке контактов. 

— Ну? — допив кофе, Дерек отставил чашку. — Все есть?

— Ага, — подтвердил Стайлз. — Кроме гостиницы. Тут почти никто не останавливается, все проезжают мимо.

— Эвакуатор? — спросил Дерек, глядя, как Стайлз щелкает кнопками на экране.

— Сейчас.

Стайлз наконец нашел нужный номер и через несколько минут разговора с каким-то Джейсоном, сообщил, что его машину подгонят к закусочной. Дерек сдержанно поблагодарил его и полез за своим телефоном. Ему оставалось только сидеть и ждать. Стайлз вовремя ушел куда-то внутрь. Видимо понял, что развлекать его Дерек не намерен. Типичные придорожные закусочные — Дерек поморщился, вспоминая, как вешались на него официантки из кафе, куда он заезжал по дороге. Здесь же он почти сорвал джек-пот. И волк заткнулся, и парень прицепился.  
Дитон поднял после второго гудка.

— Ну, как там Кора? — приглушенно спросил Дерек. 

— Все так же, — ответил Дитон. — Ты где сейчас?

Дерек напрягся, вспоминая название городка с поцарапанной старой вывески.

— Бикон-Хиллз. Только въехал в город.

— Хм, — в трубке что-то зашелестело. Наверное, Дитон сверялся с картой. — Ты почти рядом. Расспроси местных про заповедник.

— И как я спрошу? — Дерек обожал такие квесты — «пойди туда, не знаю куда, найди то, не знаю что». — Тут обычный городок в несколько улиц и вокруг сплошной лес.

— Попробуй исследовать лес, — спокойно ответил Дитон, тем самым раздражая Дерека еще сильнее. — Неметон должен быть в лесу.

— И как я узнаю?.. 

Дерек не успел договорить, потому что телефон издал противный сигнал и отключился. Батарея разрядилась, хотя Дерек совершенно точно помнил, что видел еще два целых деления на значке индикатора зарядки.

Снаружи раздалось громкое гудение. Какой-то идиот давил на клаксон, привлекая к себе внимание, хотя его и так было слышно на несколько миль вокруг. Дерек резко закрыл ладонями уши. Когда все прекратилось, он выглянул в окно и увидел, что тягач притащил на троссе его Камаро.

— Эй, — послышалось сзади. Стайлз вышел к стойке. — Тачку твою привезли. Расплатишься с Джейсоном за бензин, не обращай внимания на его треп.

— Спасибо, — кивнул Дерек, поднимаясь.

— Не за что.

Дерек оглянулся на Стайлза в последний раз и открыл дверь. На парковке по-прежнему никого не было. Только потрепанный тягач и его Камаро не вписывались в окружающую обстановку. Обычно в городах, которые встречались Дереку по пути, было шумно. Даже в маленьких городках была своя неповторимая атмосфера. Но в Бикон-Хиллз было странно. Тихо, сонно, заторможенно. Будто над городом навис невидимый купол, который оберегал его от вторжения чужаков. Дерек бы не сунулся сюда, если бы Альфа был здоров. Он бы сразу учуял опасность и повел Дерека по другому пути. Но волк даже не шелохнулся. Он почти спокойно лежал и смотрел перед собой мутными глазами.

Джейсон не стал приставать к Дереку с расспросами о том, откуда он приехал. Дерек молча отдал ему деньги и забрал канистру с бензином. Стайлз подсуетился: и эвакуатора вызвал, и заправку на месте организовал.

Залив бензин, Дерек сложил пустую канистру в багажник и еще раз оглянулся на кафе. Стайлз стоял у входа, сложив руки на груди. Он равнодушно наблюдал за происходящим на стоянке, а ведь не происходило ничего особенного.

— Сильно донимал?— Джейсон прислонился к дверце пикапа и похлопал себя по карманам в поисках пачки сигарет.

— Кто? — на всякий случай уточнил Дерек.

— Стилински. Местный чудик, — лениво улыбнулся Джейсон. — Совсем в последнее время головой тронулся.

— Неа, — ответил Дерек. Он остановился возле машины. Стоило ехать дальше и думать, как искать в лесу особенное место с Неметоном. Но Стайлз все не уходил внутрь. Он будто слушал их разговор, хотя они находились далековато. Дерек отмел все некстати лезущие в голову мысли, когда сообразил, что человеческим слухом тут не справиться.

— Ну, бывай, — Джейсон протянул Дереку руку, и тот пожал ее. 

Пикап взревел мотором и рванул вперед, по петляющей вверх дороге, оставляя после себя облако оседающей пыли. 

Значит, Стайлз Стилински. Дерек проговорил имя про себя, зачем-то покатав его на языке. Он прикинул про себя варианты, где расспрашивает чудика о лесе и максимально не выдает свои истинные намерения. Чудики из маленьких городов могли рассказать гораздо больше, чем вменяемые взрослые люди. Стайлз почему-то не производил впечатления сумасшедшего, и это немного настораживало Дерека. Волк всегда чуял такие небольшие отклонения, но сейчас трогать волка было нельзя. Он бы ничем не помог.

Дерек уселся за руль, завел двигатель и неспешно покатил вперед, логично предположив, что сориентируется на местности. По карте где-то впереди были перекресток и развилка. И все это в окружении бескрайнего густого леса на холмах. Даже пятачок с закусочной и парковкой выглядел как большая лесная поляна.

***

 

Время пролетело быстро. Дерек ехал по наитию, ориентируясь на какой-то внутренний компас, пока не остановился перед перекрестком с помятым зеленым указателем. На нем было написано, что до Риверсайда триста миль по прямой. Сообразив, что в ту сторону ему точно не нужно, Дерек заехал в черту леса и припрятал Камаро среди деревьев. Он выбрался из машины и огляделся. Пахло подогретой на солнце хвоей и на несколько миль точно никого не чувствовалось. Город шумел в совсем другой стороне, а еще где-то слева была более оживленная трасса — Дерек слышал отдаленный гул проезжающих машин.

Он подхватил пакет со свернутым спальным мешком и двинулся вперед между деревьев. Похоже, тут действительно был глухой лес. Дерек продирался через запутанные ветки кустов, шел по мягкому лесному мху и старательно переступал торчащие из земли корни деревьев. Они вспарывали мягкую землю каждые несколько футов, и, казалось, специально хотели уронить Дерека на задницу. Споткнувшись о большой корень, Дерек едва не полетел носом вперед, но вовремя схватился за ствол дерева. Что-то необъяснимое не давало ему идти дальше.  
В этой части Калифорнии Дерек никогда не был. Он помнил, что его семья жила раньше в каком-то маленьком городке, пока не перебралась в Нью-Йорк. Их дом был в лесу, и вся стая, не боясь быть замеченными, спокойно обращалась и бегала по лесу, пережидая полнолуния. Мать была строгой Альфой, и поэтому контроль стоял на первом месте. Маленьких волчат с детства приучали держать волка на цепи. Но никакие опыт и чутье не смогли спасти семью от охотников. Это случилось уже в Нью-Йорке и взбудоражило тихий район на окраине. Ну, еще бы. Семья сгорела заживо в своем доме — и это было подобно взрыву бомбы. Тогда Дереку повезло. Он с дядей и младшей сестрой был в Диснейленде. Коре отчаянно захотелось туда съездить, а дядюшка Питер пообещал их отвезти. Они уже были за городом, когда узнали о случившемся. Позже выяснилось, что среди охотников нашлись те, кто отступил от Кодекса и решил навести порядок в Нью-Йорке. Они начали с того района, где был дом Хейлов.

Потеря была тяжелой, но Дерек справился. Он стал Альфой, получив силу от матери. Время лечило любые раны. Когда боль утихла и осталась на дне пропахшим гарью пятном, Дерек понял, сколько прошло лет. Понял, что пора обзаводиться стаей. Сестра с дядей не спорили, когда Дерек вдруг вернулся с тремя омегами и сказал, что теперь они — одна стая. Эрика сначала долго не могла ужиться с другой волчицей, но они быстро притерлись друг к другу. За Скотта и Айзека Дерек не волновался. Если Скотт был самым разумным среди их маленькой банды, то Айзеку нужен был кто-то, кто мог бы его удерживать на цепи. Первое время это делал Питер. Он с какой-то подозрительной заботой и осторожностью возился с беспризорным волчонком, и Дерек слышал, как волк Айзека становился все спокойнее. А когда Дерек однажды вернулся и услышал подозрительные звуки, доносящиеся из комнаты Питера, то сразу все понял. Под влиянием Питера Айзек окончательно стал ручным.   
Какое-то время в стае было затишье. У всех началась нормальная жизнь. Семейный бизнес набирал обороты, Кора окончила школу, а Питер привел в стаю советника. Точнее, сначала его нашел Скотт. Он устроился на подработку в ветеринарную клинику и однажды случайно ушел в бета-релиз при Дитоне. Тот не сбежал и не испугался, а стал расспрашивать, если у Скотта стая. Потом Дитона навестил Питер и пригласил его в стаю Хейлов.

Затишье сменилось бурей. По привычной жизни Дерека пронесся ураган и разломал на куски все, что у него было. Стая альф (это Дитон сказал, что такие существуют) начала охотиться в Нью-Йорке. Дерек поддерживал связи с другими мирными стаями и знал, что рано или поздно ему придется защищаться. Альфы обращали людей, игнорировали охотников и убивали всех, кто пытался им помешать. Их было всего трое.  
Когда двух Альф при помощи охотников удалось заманить в ловушку и убить, оставшийся Альфа смог вырваться и убежать. Он нашелся на территории Хейлов. И, когда поймали последнего, он уже успел растерзать нескольких бет, среди которых была Кора. Дерек помнил, как прижимал к себе хрупкое, испещренное глубокими порезами тело сестры и отчаянно тянул на себя ее боль. Дитон пытался вылечить ее своими травами, но результата против ран от когтей Альфы почти не было. И тогда он вспомнил о том, что можно исцелиться или ускорить регенерацию, если передать бете силу Альфы.

Дерек не думал долго, когда Дитон предложил ему этот последний вариант. Жизнь сестры была важнее всего. 

Но что-то пошло не так. Дерек снова стал бетой, а сестра провалилась в какое-то подобие комы. Она не просыпалась уже вторую неделю. Раны затянулись, Кора дышала, но как будто была в беспокойном сне. Она не двигалась, но волк Дерека поначалу совершенно точно не чуял опасности и не волновался за свою бету, в то время как сам Дерек едва ли не с ума сходил от беспокойства.

Дитон регулярно дежурил у кровати Коры и следил за ней. Беты иногда собирались рядом и изо всех тянули на себя что-то фантомное, неуловимое. Что-то, что не было болезнью. Эрика говорила, будто видит что-то золотистое и светящееся. Она не могла это объяснить, и стая продолжала свои сеансы. Пока в один прекрасный момент все с визгом не отпрыгнули от кровати, словно обожглись. Тогда Дерек почувствовал, как его обожгло внутри, и волк заметался, как будто убегал от настигающего его огня. От страха он принялся бесконтрольно обращаться. Альфа-релиз получался незавершенным и сменялся бета-версией. Дерек чувствовал, как глаза застилает то ярко-алая пелена, то все сменяется голубоватой дымкой. Потом перед глазами будто разорвалась световая бомба, и все вокруг потемнело.

Когда он очнулся, волк внутри сипло дышал, словно был еле живой. Дерек мог чувствовать отголоски силы Альфы, но не чуял, кто именно теперь Альфа. Кора по-прежнему беспокойно спала, но вся стая сидела вокруг Дерека, который взбудоражено смотрел на них. Он потряс головой, прогоняя сторонние ощущения, но слабость никуда не делась. Она только расползалась по всем телу противными змейками и опутывала волка-бету.

Дитон внимательно выслушал сбивчивый рассказ Эрики про какие-то золотистые искры. Никто кроме нее не видел ничего подобного, но все одновременно почувствовали, как кожа Коры вдруг раскалилась и обожгла их ладони. Дерек припомнил, как волк испуганно рванулся, когда стая бросилась врассыпную от кровати. Тогда же Дитон принялся рыться в своих записях и что-то лихорадочно вспоминать. По всем признакам выходило, что болезнь Коры не была связана с ранениями от Альф. Все началось как только Дерек передал Коре силу Альфы.  
Вернувшийся Питер тоже выслушал всех и вспомнил, что похожее уже случалось в их семье, когда он был маленьким. Он вспомнил про дикого Альфу, который здорово потрепал кого-то из членов семьи, и Альфа Хейлов, кажется, дед Дерека, вызвался его спасти. Силу передали, но волшебного исцеления не случилось. Советник, который был тогда в стае, припоминал о волшебном дереве, пеплом которого можно было излечиться. Неметон, или волшебный дуб, рос где-то в лесу, недалеко от их дома. О его свойствах знали только советники стаи, и знания неохотно передавались, да и почти забылись за ненадобностью. Последний советник помнил это на уровне детских сказок. Но тогда дуб быстро удалось найти, и бета был спасен. Как только магия рассеялась, дерево было решено спилить. Причин Питер не помнил.  
Спустя несколько дней изучения местности, где раньше жила семья Хейлов, Дитон пришел к выводу, что месторасположение дуба приходилось как раз на пересечении земных потоков. Проштудировав бестиарий Хейлов, он предположил, что свой Неметон есть в каждом из таких пересечений. Дереку сложно было понять, что и почему случилось, но одно он знал точно: он во что бы то ни стало должен спасти сестру.  
Дитон составил свою карту потоков. Пересечения были, но четких координат расположения Неметона найти не удалось. Тогда Дерек решил поехать к ближайшему месту пересечения и поискать дуб самостоятельно. По карте штата получалось, что лес с Неметоном располагался как раз где-то посередине между Риверсайд и Бикон-Хиллз, в сотнях миль от Нью-Йорка. Расстояние не пугало Дерека. Пока Кора оставалась в стабильном пограничном состоянии, и за ней присматривал Дитон со стаей, Дерек спокойно отправился в путь.

***

 

Дерек выбрался к склону холма. Рельеф местности был волнистым. Холмы, поросшие густым лесным массивом, сменились резким спуском вниз, будто в какую-то яму или воронку. Дерек остановился и прислушался к лесным звукам. Он прошатался по лесу почти целый день. От голода сводило желудок, но, прислушавшись, Дерек понял, что лес просто набит живностью, которая сгодится для еды. Дать волю инстинктам — всегда полезно для волка. Возможно, это хоть немного излечит ослабевшего зверя. 

Раздевшись, Дерек встал коленями на землю и отпустил себя. Кости захрустели, смещаясь от трансформации, из кожи клоками начала пробиваться черная густая шерсть. Больнее всего было с лицевыми мышцами. Хрящи искривлялись и вытягивались, клыки вспороли десны до крови. От привычной боли Дерек тут же зарыл лапой землю и коротко взвыл.

Человеческое сознание скомкалось до определенной точки, зверь шумно втянул носом вкусный лесной воздух и бросился на охоту. Сначала бежать было сложно. Но разминать лапы, бегая по лесу, было ни с чем не сравнимым ощущением. Дерек прислушался к эмоциям зверя. Его будто спустили с цепи. Он озорно отирался о стволы деревьев и принюхивался, нет ли поблизости других, настоящих хищников. Но вокруг была умиротворяющая тишина. 

Волк завалился на спину, потерся спиной и боками о мягкий мох, вскочил на лапы и побежал дальше, лавируя между соснами. Запах добычи вел его вперед. Первого зайца он задрал быстро. Погоня была недолгой, волк схватил зубами нерасторопного зверька и легко перекусил ему хребет. Сытое тепло растеклось по всему телу, и Дерек почувствовал, как его затапливает неясным ощущением: он на верном пути. Волком он двигался в правильном направлении, но пока нечетко видел, куда именно стоит бежать. Где-то вдалеке остались его одежда и спальный мешок, и Дерек всерьез задумался, чтобы вернуться и переночевать здесь, забравшись поглубже в лес, а утром продолжить поиски в другой стороне. Весь лес, казалось, намекал ему, что Дерек близок к цели, но специально путал тропы и обманывал, отводя подальше от дороги.

Пробродив по лесу еще немного, Дерек устало вернулся к месту, где оставил свои вещи. Превратившись в человека, он оделся и расстелил на земле спальник. Наступивший июль был достаточно прохладным для лета в Калифорнии, но Дерек никогда не мерз. Закутавшись в мешок, он закрыл глаза и постарался представить себе этот Неметон. Он никогда его не видел и понятия не имел, как тот должен выглядеть. По словам Дитона, это всегда было огромное дерево. Оно должно было расти обособленно, будто на специально вырубленной площадке. Дерек подумал, что с легкостью отыщет большой старый дуб среди сосен. Осталось только вспомнить его запах.

Еще раз принюхавшись к окружающему коктейлю из запахов, Дерек зевнул и закрыл глаза.

 

***

Ему снился кто-то большой и рычащий. Кто-то, кто остро пах звериным духом и излучал опасность. Дерек резко вскинулся, запутавшись ногами в спальнике. Волк испуганно тявкнул и заметался на месте.

Прямо перед ним в нескольких футах стоял медведь. Рядом с ним был кто-то еще. Дерек потряс головой и протер глаза в попытке стряхнуть остатки сна.

— Эй, я тебе не снюсь, — послышался знакомый голос.

— Что? — Дерек откашлялся и во все глаза уставился перед собой.

Медведь с близкого расстояния показался огромной бурой глыбой. Он сделал пару шагов вперед, смешно перебирая лапами. Стайлз тоже приблизился и остановился. Он запустил ладонь в густую свалявшуюся грязно-коричневую шерсть на боку медведя и почесал его, словно собаку.

— А мы с мистером Паддингтоном тут гадаем, кто сожрал Уилли.

Сюрреализм происходящего зашкаливал. Ему точно это снится. И медведь, и Стайлз, бесстрашно гладящий медведя.

— Я сплю? — хрипло спросил Дерек. Он выпутался из спальника и поднялся, опираясь на ствол сосны.

— Нет, — покачал головой самый настоящий Стайлз. — Все реально. Можешь даже потрогать.

Медведь повертел головой и подобрался еще ближе. Дерек так и замер, когда крупный мокрый кожаный нос осторожно дотронулся до его ладони. Медведь шумно обнюхивал его, и Дерек мужественно терпел. Даже Стайлз замолчал, следя за происходящим.

— Мистер Паддингтон, хватит пугать волчонка, — вдруг строго сказал Стайлз. Медведь тут же послушно отошел. Ему явно не нравилось ощущать в лесу другого хищника. Он демонстративно фыркнул и поднял лапу у ближайшего дерева, показывая, кто здесь хозяин.

— Что происходит? — испуганно спросил Дерек, пытаясь унять зашевелившегося волка. Выгул действительно пошел ему на пользу, и теперь он низко трусливо подвывал. Но, несмотря на охвативший его ужас, Дерек ощущал, что тот хоть немного, но оживился.

— Значит, я чудик? — переспросил Стайлз.

Дерек тут же припомнил, что сказал Джейсон-эвакуатор. Ага, точно. Чудик.

— Что тебе здесь нужно? — тон голоса Стайлза изменился, и Дерек почувствовал, как его качнуло. Он крепко схватился за ствол сосны и учащенно задышал. Вокруг нависала непонятная опасность. То, чего не видишь, кажется страшнее всего.

— Ты кто? — кое-как проговорил Дерек. Язык поранился о полезшие клыки, и Дерек не сразу понял, что проглотил выступившую кровь.

— Я — смотритель маяка, — важно сказал Стайлз, и давление тут же прекратилось. Дерек слабо выдохнул, как будто невидимая рука отпустила его горло.

— Маяка? — переспросил Дерек.

— Бикон-Хиллз, — заметил Стайлз. — Маяк.

— Маяк, — растерянно повторил Дерек. Страх медленно проходил, оставаясь только влажной полоской вдоль позвоночника и у ворота футболки.

— Так что ты здесь забыл, волчонок? 

По лицу Дерека мазнуло чем-то фантомным. Будто наглая белка задела его пушистым хвостом. Может, так оно и было: Дерек уже ни в чем не был уверен. Кроме одного. Что это все действительно ему снится.

Медведь потрусил куда-то в другую сторону, но его запах никуда не делся. Помеченный ствол дерева вовсю вонял и раздражал волка.

— Ты что, больной? — раздраженно уточнил Стайлз. 

— Нет, — пробормотал Дерек, наугад щипая себя за запястье. Вместо щипка получилось только легонько прорезать кожу вылезшими когтями. Боль всегда отрезвляла и показывала, в какой грани реальности находишься.

— Ну и? — Стайлз проследил его движение. — Легче?

— Что здесь происходит? — спросил Дерек, потянувшись зализать ранку.

— Я тебя спрашиваю, что ты здесь забыл, — Стайлз говорил медленно, будто общался с умственно отсталым.

— Неметон, — ответил Дерек.— Большой дуб, который…

— И зачем он тебе? — перебил его Стайлз. — Ты слишком взрослый, чтобы верить в эти сказки.

Сказки? Дерек снова заволновался. Если это такой сон, что даже сработавшая регенерация от него не спасает, то слова Стайлза о том, что Неметон — выдумка, и вовсе болезненно отдались в висках.

— Ну ты и тормоз, — пробормотал вдруг Стайлз. — Ладно, попробуем по-другому, раз ты не хочешь со мной говорить.

Дерека вдруг подбросило на месте. Он точно помнил, что стоял, подпирая носком кеда один из выступающих корней сосны, когда его что-то схватило за щиколотки и повалило наземь. Он больно стукнулся спиной, проехался лопатками по мху и вскинул руки, чтобы хоть как-то защититься. Стоило ему сделать движение вперед, как корни сосны вытянулись, перехватили его запястья и оплели их, будто веревки. Волк возмущенно показал зубы и дернулся, когда сверху к нему на колени плюхнулся Стайлз.

— Так, что тут у нас, — заговорил он, поблескивая глазами. В лунном свете его радужка была медовой со светящимся золотистым ободком. Дерек никогда такого не видел. У бет глаза были желтыми, почти кошачьими, а у Стайлза был мягкий оттенок плавленого золота. Опомнившись, Дерек резко взбрыкнул и задергал руками и ногами, пытаясь вырваться.

— Отвали! — крикнул он, когда Стайлз склонился над его лицом и дотронулся пальцами до висков.

— Полежи тихо несколько минут, — спокойно попросил Стайлз. — Я быстро.

— Что ты… — Дерек рванулся с новой силой, но корни опасно натянулись, грозя вывихнуть ему запястья. Рисковать было нельзя, ведь с такой слабой регенерацией Дерек бы застрял в лесу надолго. Он зло фыркнул и улегся спиной на землю, позволяя Стайлзу к себе прикасаться.

— Вот и умница, — довольно улыбнулся Стайлз, сверкнув глазами.

Дерек возмущенно зарычал, отпуская волка. Но зверь внутри только коротко тявкнул и склонил голову, давая себя погладить. Необъяснимый страх исчез, и волк доверчиво тыкался носом в чужие ладони. Дерек уловил эмоции волка, тщательно заглушаемые его собственным раздражением— тепло, дом, стая. Он едва успел рвануть цепь, когда волк, словно крошечный несмышленый щенок, потянулся вылизывать ладони Стайлза.

— Тише-тише, — Стайлз мазнул пальцами по щеке.

— Что ты такое? — прохрипел Дерек, чувствуя, как от приятного тепла тело расслабляется и обмякает. Он почти снова проваливался в сон. Сон, в котором был приветливый уютный лес, мягкий мох под лапами и вкусно пахнущий лесной воздух.

— Ты не отсюда, — заговорил Стайлз, начисто игнорируя его вопросы. — Большой город. Огромные грязные каменные джунгли.

Стайлз вдруг закашлялся, и все видения разом померкли. Дерек вздрогнул, ощутив, что все так же лежит спиной на прохладной земле, а сверху расселся тот наглый пацан из закусочной. Морок спал, в голове прояснилось, и Дерек изо всех сил задвигал руками и ногами.

— Я только посмотрю, не бойся, — пальцы снова легли на виски, а ощущение приятного успокаивающего тепла вернулось. Дерек зажмурился, чтобы попытаться удержать волка, но только бессильно заскреб вытянувшимися когтями по земле.

— Расслабься.

— Слезь с меня!

Стайлз принялся рыскать в его памяти, будто в картотеке. Он не вынимал каждый формуляр и не рассматривал содержимое, а просто невесомо дотрагивался и легко считывал все события. Волк зачарованно затих и тихонько подставлялся под теплые гладящие пальцы. Стайлз, похоже, не обращал внимания на нарастающее человеческое раздражение. Будто он слушал только волчью сущность, которая была сейчас превыше всего.

— Ты убил двух Альф, но тебе помогли, — Дерек прикусил язык, увидев, как Стайлз стряхнул с пальцев золотистые искры и снова дотронулся до его лица, устроив подушечки пальцев на висках.— Человек помог. Кто-то вроде меня. Но что такое? Почему ты сейчас бета? Кто-то из твоей стаи сейчас болеет. Девушка. Сестра? Вы совсем не похожи, но слышу общую кровь. А черт, нет. Не болеет, у нее…

Дерек рванулся изо всех сил, когда Стайлз заговорил о сестре, но Стайлз только покачнулся на месте. Его снова выбросило из транса, и Дерека накрыло ощущениями реальности. Приятное тепло снова пропало, а в спину неприятно впилась какая-то ветка.

— Что значит— кто-то такой же, как ты? — проговорил Дерек, путаясь о клыки. Язык заскользил по деснам, трогая прорезающие мякоть волчьи зубы. Теперь волк недоумевающе смотрел на Дерека, молчаливо спрашивая, что не так с человеком.

— А то, — Стайлз будто нехотя поднялся и деловито отряхнул колени от налипших иголок и пыльного мусора. — Проводник он.

Получив свободу, Дерек резко поднялся и сел. Корни сосны мгновенно убрались обратно под землю, и Дерек принялся растирать затекшие запястья. В голове снова что-то помутилось, и он едва успел увернуться в сторону. Его вырвало какой-то черной слизью. Будто он натащил на себя чужой болезни и теперь сам страдал от мучительного отката.

— Сам виноват, — коротко бросил Стайлз.

Дерек молча сплюнул горькую слюну и утерся. Где-то в спальнике была бутылка с водой. Ему нужно было срочно прополоскать рот. Дерек с трудом перевернулся и подтянул к себе спальник за край. Свалившаяся на него слабость была странной. Он чувствовал, как у волка прибавилось сил, он будто проснулся от вынужденной спячки, в то время как человеческое тело словно протащили по всему лесу, то и дело наталкивая на деревья. И это состояние не имело ничего общего с тем, как Дерек себя чувствовал, когда Стайлз рылся в его воспоминаниях. Он будто выплеснул сгусток злой энергии. Осталось только перетерпеть временную слабость, прогнать этого Стайлза и пойти искать Неметон. 

— Что еще за проводник? — Дерек передвинулся и уселся, опершись спиной о ствол сосны. Он жадно выхлебал почти половину бутылки, чтобы вымыть неприятный привкус. Прохладная вода сотворила практически чудо: муть отступала, а волк растерянно тронул Дерека носом в колено, мол, оживай поскорее.

Сам Стайлз никуда не делся. Он брезгливо покосился на темнеющую в траве лужицу и присел на корточки прямо напротив Дерека. Теперь он вызывал смешанные чувства. Люди себя так не ведут. Обычно они пугаются необъяснимых вещей, когда чувствуют давление волчьей сущности, и в страхе убегают. Но Стайлз и сам был каким-то… кем-то другим.

— Тот, кто посоветовал передать силу Альфы сестре, — просто ответил Стайлз. — Но он либо слишком слабый, либо не осознает свою силу. Или друид.

— Дитон — друид? — скептически уточнил Дерек. — Он же ветеринар.

— Ветеринар? — заржал Стайлз и чуть не грохнулся на задницу. — Лечит вас, песиков?

— Заткнись, — отмахнулся Дерек. — Что ты видел? Что с моей сестрой?

— Не все так плохо, как кажется, — хмыкнул Стайлз, устраиваясь на земле. Он уселся на спальник в футе от Дерека и таращился на него, словно изучал не прикасаясь.

— Мне нужен Неметон, — твердо сказал Дерек. 

— А мне нужно, чтобы ты сейчас поднялся, доковылял до своей крутой тачки и убрался отсюда подальше, — в тон ему ответил Стайлз.

— Без Неметона я не уеду, — Дерек был настроен решительно. И хоть странность в поведении волка его пугала, но уезжать он точно не собирался.

— С чего ты взял, что тебе поможет именно он? 

Дерек поскреб пальцами отросшую щетину.

— Ты же все сам увидел, верно? 

Стайлз кивнул и ухмыльнулся, намекая, что увидел больше, чем ему следовало.

— Тогда не спрашивай, зачем и почему я в это верю, — ответил Дерек.

— Пойдем, — Стайлз поднялся и подал ему руку. — Отведу тебя к Неметону.

Дерек с опаской поднялся и потянулся волком, чтобы попробовать уловить ложь в его словах, и тут же вздрогнул, услышав в голове чужой зов. Волк едва не завилял хвостом, когда Стайлз мысленно позвал его. Что за чертовщина тут творится?

— Не бойся ты, хмуроволк, — уже вслух добавил Стайлз. — Кстати, как мне тебя называть?

Скатав спальник и запихнув его в сумку, Дерек выпрямился. Похоже, этот лесной чудик над ним издевался.

— Учти, хмуроволк — тоже ничего звучит, — Стайлз облизнул губы. — Так что?

— Дерек, — нехотя ответил Дерек. — И хватит.

— Что хватит? — Стайлз удивленно вскинул брови.

— Ты знаешь, — с нажимом сказал Дерек. — Не трогай волка.

— А, — Стайлз неожиданно смутился. — О`кей. А то вдруг он еще начнет мне ногу трахать…

— Не ерунди, — пригрозил Дерек, закидывая на плечо сумку со спальником.

 

Стайлз бодро шагал впереди, пробираясь сквозь молочный утренний туман. Дерек сверлил его спину недовольным взглядом, но послушно шел за ним, как привязанный. Он был здесь, пробегал волком по этой тропе — запах казался слишком знакомым и волнительным. Где-то здесь недалеко он задрал зайца и оставил несъедобную пушистую шкурку. 

Вдруг Стайлз резко остановился, и Дерек едва не врезался в него, задумавшись.

— Дальше обрыв. Нужно спускаться осторожно, — Стайлз быстро оглянулся, и Дерек не успел отшагнуть назад. Его обдало теплым дыханием, а любопытные золотистые глаза мазнули взглядом по его губам. Через мгновение Стайлз изучающе уставился на него и коротко вздохнул.

— Понял, — кивнул Дерек, перехватывая сумку крепче.

Спуск действительно был крутым. Они спускались вниз, цепляясь за торчащую по склону редкую траву и выступающие над землей корни деревьев. В низине туман казался густым и объемным наощупь. Дереку почудилось, что они сейчас прыгнут , то увязнут в этом сплошном белом пушистом облаке. Но Стайлз упрямо спускался ниже и тащил за собой волка, словно на веревке, не давая ему отставать.

— Роща здесь, — сообщил Стайлз, когда они ступили на твердую, не сыплющуюся под ногами землю.

— Роща? — переспросил Дерек. Он рассматривал все вокруг — деревья, кусты— и жадно вдыхал воздух. Он будто в параллельное измерение попал, волку хотелось дотянуться до всего, обнюхать каждый куст. Здесь и сам Дерек почувствовал себя особенно живым и полным сил. Волк поднялся на лапы и повел мордой, расправляясь, демонстрируя свою силу.

— Пришли.

Дерек посмотрел, куда указывал Стайлз. Сквозь пелену тумана он отчетливо увидел выступающий ствол огромного дерева. Оно стояло обособленно, а корни змеями торчали над землей. Стащив сумку, Дерек бросился бегом, прямиком к Неметону. Его будто магнитом туда потянуло. Дерек бежал, не разбирая дороги, и остановился только у самого дерева.

— Дерек! — крикнул сзади Стайлз. Он подбежал ближе и резко оттолкнул его, когда Дерек только занес руку, чтобы дотронуться до ствола.  
Дерек отдернул руку, втянул когти и раздраженно обернулся.

— Ну что еще?

— Не трогай! Оно сожжет тебя! — запыхавшись, выдал Стайлз. — Отойди! 

— Почему? — Дерек упрямо дернулся, но Стайлз неожиданно прыгнул на него и повалил на землю.

— Не трогай дерево, — лихорадочно заговорил он, пытаясь удержать руки Дерека, но тот легко стряхнул его, словно мелкого зверька. Стайлз вцепился в него еще сильнее. Они валялись у корней, перекатываясь, хватая друг друга за руки. Стайлз оказался на удивление крепким и без своей лесной магии то и дело оказывался сверху, придавливая Дерека за запястья к рыхлой земле у корней.

— Это же Неметон? — злость опасно плескалась внутри и грозилась вырваться наружу, но волк держал Дерека зубами, не давая причинить вред Стайлзу.

— Ты знаешь, какая у него Искра? — Стайлз, извернувшись, пнул его в колено. — Да она же сожжет тебя и твоего волка!

— Что ты несешь? — Дерек даже остановился, не столько от ноющей боли, сколько от слов Стайлза. — Что еще за Искра?

— Всеискра, — Стайлз осторожно выпустил его руки, и Дерек тут же перехватил его и подмял под себя.

— Договаривай, — приказал он.

Стайлз не сопротивлялся, он нервно выдыхал и вообще был близок к какой-то странной панической атаке. Если, конечно, такие воинственные лесные феи могли ими страдать.

— Нет, — он злобно сверкнул золотистыми радужками и попытался столкнуть с себя тяжелого Дерека.

Быстро сообразив, что вблизи Стайлз по-человечески уязвим, Дерек навалился сильнее, перехватил его руку и завел за голову. Двусмысленность позы немного смущала, но он был слишком раззадорен борьбой, чтобы обращать внимание на что-то еще. Стайлз взбрыкнул и попытался двинуть Дерека в бок локтем. Дерек машинально оперся ладонью перед собой и, не глядя, схватился за что-то твердое и шершавое.

Яркий свет больно резанул по сетчатке, и Дерек заорал, закрыв лицо ладонями. Его будто заживо подожгли, все тело полыхало, словно в лихорадке. Каждая клеточка горела в невидимом огне. И только волк внутри затих, с интересом глядя на своего человека. Постепенно фантомный болевой шок спал, и Дерек устало откинулся на спину. Ощущение тепла быстро стало привычным. Температура у оборотней и так была на пару градусов больше, чем у людей, но теперь, похоже, конкретно у Дерека она стала еще выше.

— О, милый Боженька. Ты живой, — как-то смешно вдруг запричитал Стайлз у него над ухом. Дерек потер лицо, убедился, что нигде не чувствует обожженной кожи, а запах паленого ему приглючился, и осторожно сел. Они вдвоем до сих пор были у корней этого огромного дуба.

— Я живой? — неверяще повторил Дерек.

— Ты… — начал Стайлз, но вдруг осекся, вспомнив кое-что.

— Что такое? — Дерек измученно поднял на него взгляд. — Какой еще пиздец меня сегодня ждет?

— Никакой, — Стайлз дурацким движением стер невидимый пот и оставил на щеке грязный след. — Ты вообще много знаешь о своей семье?

— Ты же прочитал, — фыркнул Дерек.

— Оно было спрятано. Туда я не лазил.

— Правда?

— Правда, — закивал Стайлз. — Могу, конечно, еще раз попробовать.

— Нет, — резко сказал Дерек.

— Ну так… — помявшись, начал Стайлз. — Что ты знаешь об Альфах из твоей старой стаи?

— Там, где мы жили, был Неметон,— вспомнил Дерек. — Дядя Питер знал про обряд. Это он рассказал, что с помощью пепла Неметона можно спасти бету, которого излечили силой Альфы.

— Понятно, — кивнул Стайлз. — А что дальше было с бетой? Он становился Альфой?

— Не знаю, — пожал плечами Дерек. — Это важно? Главное, что бета был исцелен.

— О нет, — Стайлз подобрался к нему ближе. — Ты слышал что-нибудь про Огненных волков?

— Огненных? — уточнил Дерек, инстинктивно отодвигаясь к корням. Теперь он мог легко их касаться. Больше внутреннего пожара не происходило. Кора была даже прохладной наощупь.

— Истинных Альф так называли. Мама рассказывала сказки про животных из волшебного леса и упоминала про таких волков. Они обычно селились неподалеку от Неметона, в заповедниках, — принялся объяснять Стайлз. — Мы, смотрители Маяков, позволяли им охотиться в лесу, потому что Огненные волки первыми приносили вести о новых поселенцах. Маяк, сам понимаешь…

— И кого привлекает Маяк? — спросил Дерек. Кое-что уже прояснялось.

— Живой Маяк не виден для сущностей, которые причиняют зло. Нейтральные проходят мимо, посвященные просто приходят посмотреть на Неметон, — Стайлз поднялся и погладил пальцами трещинку в коре. Крошечные искры обвили его пальцы и быстро впитались в кожу.

— Так, — подытожил Дерек. — Выходит, я — Огненный волк, но Неметон мне не поможет.

— Выходит, так.

Дерек молча осмотрелся вокруг. Уже почти рассвело. Неметон призывно шелестел густой зеленой кроной. Дерек обошел вокруг ствола и остановился напротив Стайлза.

— Что происходит с моей сестрой? Почему она не просыпается? — спросил он.

— Ну, — Стайлз отлепился от ствола. — Представь, что ты замерз и хочешь согреться. Неметон что-то типа большого костра на поляне. Ты же не станешь бросать кого-то в огонь, чтобы согреть, так?

— Угу, — Дерек покосился на размахивающего руками Стайлза. Объяснения без хаотичных взмахов ему, похоже, не удавались.

— Так вот, когда ты передал силу Альфы сестре, ты бросил ее в огонь. Альфа повис где-то между вами двумя. Неметон говорит, если ты добавишь еще немного пепла от Всеискры, то сожжешь сестру, — выдохнул Стайлз.

У Дерека потемнело перед глазами. Получается, если Неметон не поможет спасти Кору, то выхода нет?

— Эй, — позвал его Стайлз. — Ты же понимаешь, что Альфами так просто не становятся? Я знаю, что это означает большую ответственность, и немногие справляются и приручают волка такой силы. С Огненными еще сложнее. Если сила пришла к тебе, может, не стоило передавать ее кому-то другому даже во благо?

— Теперь уже ничего не сделать, — судорожно выдохнул Дерек. В ушах до сих пор стоял белый шум. Он не сразу понял, о чем говорит Стайлз.

— Почему не сделать? — спросил Стайлз. — Ты можешь перетащить силу Альфы обратно.

— И как же? — Дерек посмотрел на него. — Все упирается в бесполезный Неметон.

— Или в Проводника, — добавил Стайлз. 

— И где мне взять Проводника? — Дерек бессильно сжал кулаки.

— Угадай, — подмигнул Стайлз. 

— Ты — Проводник? — Дерек растерянно оглянулся на дерево, и снова посмотрел на Стайлза.

— Бинго!— Стайлз хлопнул в ладоши. — Видимо, терапевтический физический контакт подействовал как надо.

— Подожди, — Дерек выставил перед собой ладони. — То есть, ты можешь разбудить мою сестру?

— Ну да, Дерек, прием, — рассмеялся Стайлз. — Сила Альфы вылечила ее, а теперь давит и не дает очнуться. Но пока рядом ваш ветеринар, она будет в порядке.

— Она в коме, — напомнил Дерек скорее себе самому.

— Она в трансе, — подумав, сказал Стайлз. — Огненный Альфа не дает ей очнуться, потому что сила ей не принадлежит. Транс может затянуться надолго, но не факт, что после пробуждения сестра не превратится в… тыкву.

Дерек насупленно уставился на Стайлза. Тот, похоже, откровенно веселился, рассказывая только одному ему понятную информацию об Огненных Альфах. Слабая надежда, что Стайлз действительно сможет помочь, удерживала Дерека от того, чтобы не броситься и не выдрать горло насмехающемуся говнюку. 

— Мне нужна твоя помощь, — Дерек быстро сообразил, что к чему.

— И все? — криво усмехнулся Стайлз. 

— А что? — непонимающе посмотрел на него Дерек. — В Нью-Йорке я с тобой расплачусь.

— Мне не нужны деньги, — серьезно сказал Стайлз.

— А что ты хочешь?

— Слово. Волшебное, — буркнул он.

— Пожалуйста, Стайлз, — притворно искренне попросил Дерек.

— Не так. Давай громче, и чтоб эхо такое пошло, — глаза Стайлза опасно заблестели. — Чтобы все услышали, о чем меня просит волк!

— Пожалуйста! — уже громче повторил Дерек, зачем-то подыгрывая Стайлзу. — Так лучше?

— Не могу тебе отказать, — пробормотал Стайлз, словно переключившись по щелчку.

Дерек проследил, как Стайлз почему-то смущенно отвел глаза и сунул руки в карманы ветровки. Он попинал носком кеда тонкие корни Неметона и как-то мечтательно вздохнул. Затем он принюхался, и Дерек совершенно явственно ощутил, что нюхают его.

— Поехали обратно. Кому-то нужно вымыться и плотно поесть, — сказал Стайлз. — До Нью-Йорка путь не близкий.

— Тут нигде нет аэропорта? — спросил Дерек. — Четыре дня пути на машине…

— Нет! — резко выдохнул Стайлз, и Дерека будто достало силовой волной. Воздух качнулся, Дерек моргнул и не сразу понял, какого черта снова валяется у корней. Он раздраженно потер ушибленную спину и успокоил проснувшегося волка. Тот тоже не понимал, почему этот вкусно пахнущий лесной человек вдруг их обижает.

— Ты что? — спросил Дерек, поднимаясь.

— Когда я боюсь, случается вот такое, — как-то нервно заметил Стайлз. — Когда я думаю о высоте и самолетах… У меня СДВГ, кстати.

— Так, — Дерек потер лицо. — Лесная магия разве тебя не лечит?

— Я же человек, — заметно успокоившись, ответил Стайлз. — Ну, о’кей, не совсем человек. Так что нас с тобой ждет четыре дня путешествия в машине.

— Ладно, — кивнул Дерек. — Поедем на машине.

— Она у тебя клевая.

— Надо было брать джип Питера, — вздохнул Дерек. 

— Но так куда эффектнее, — заметил Стайлз. — Ладно, пойдем отсюда. Я и так уже перезарядился энергией под завязку.

Дерек первым выбрался к склону и посмотрел, где подъем будет более удобным. Оглянувшись на Стайлза, Дерек вдруг почувствовал на себе липкий изучающий взгляд. Стайлз так и стоял у корней и смотрел прямо на него, поблескивая золотистыми радужками. Очнувшись, он потянулся, смешно задрав руки вверх, и пошел к подъему.

 

***

— …и пока я не вернусь, не устраивайте вечеринки любителей сеточек для волос!

Голос Стайлза прозвучал где-то совсем близко, и Дерек поспешно натянул чистую футболку. После прохладного душа кожа была все еще влажной и приятно покалывала, покрываясь мурашками. В комнате Стайлза— он жил прямо в здании закусочной— ощутимо чувствовалась свежесть, и все еще пахло лесом. Или это был запах Стайлза? Дерек уже не различал все смешавшиеся ароматы, которые так волновали его волка.

В коридоре послышались быстрые шаги, и дверь распахнулась. Дерек рывком поднялся с чужой кровати и зачем-то сложил руки на груди.

— Все, — сказал Стайлз, расплываясь в шальной ухмылке. — Две недели каникул мне обеспечены.

— Родителей предупредил? — зачем-то уточнил Дерек. Он все еще не осознавал, кто именно перед ним. Стайлз совсем не походил на школьника, но его повадки и поступки говорили об обратном. 

Пока Стайлз разговаривал с кем-то из кафе, Дерек быстро облазил все вокруг, чтобы найти хоть какую-то полезную информацию. Но нашел только аккуратно сложенные тетрадки и учебники. Стайлз, судя по всему, где-то дистанционно учился и на школьника он точно не тянул.  
Интересно, задумался Дерек, в курсе ли родители о способностях сына? Вспомнив, что Стайлз упоминал мать, он логично предположил, что кто-то из родителей тоже был «не совсем человек».

— Родителей? — удивленно переспросил Стайлз. — Зачем?

— Ну… — Дерек махнул рукой. 

— А, ты думаешь, если я прыгну в тачку к незнакомому парню и позволю себя увезти, они будут волноваться? 

Дерек кивнул.

— Напишу отцу смс, — решил Стайлз.

— Они вообще в курсе, что ты такой? — осторожно спросил Дерек.

— Отец в курсе, — быстро ответил Стайлз. 

— А мать?

Волк подскочил, уловив чутким носом исходящие от Стайлза эмоции, и Дерек едва успел перехватить поводок. Их обоих обдало затихающей тоской. Это нехорошая, тяжелая эмоция. Дерек и так почувствовал, как его больно укололо толстой иглой — Стайлз позволил поймать еще чуть-чуть и через мгновение уже наглухо закрылся.

— А нет ее, — Стайлз вытащил из-под кровати большую сумку и стал запихивать туда одежду. — Проводники тоже смертны.

— Прости, — Дерек растерянно прислонился к стене, мысленно поглаживая волка по загривку.

— Это нормально, — отмахнулся Стайлз, забрасывая поверх футболок несколько пар носков. — Я все равно могу общаться с ней, когда нахожусь в лесу. Духи смотрителей остаются рядом с Неметоном.

Лежащий на полу телефон оповестил, что зарядился на все сто процентов, и Дерек тут же бросился к нему, чтобы позвонить Дитону. Он ярко ощущал своего волка, как это было до того, как он передал Альфу сестре. Это не могло быть обычным стечением обстоятельств и последствиями контакта с Неметоном. Волк вился возле Стайлза, чувствуя, что тот медленно начал их лечить.

— Дерек? — приглушенно отозвался Дитон в трубке.

— Что такое? — взволнованно спросил Дерек. — Что-то с Корой?

— Она просыпалась, — объяснил Дитон. — Ненадолго. Ты что-то нашел?

Дерек покосился на Стайлза, сидящего к нему спиной. Он рылся в своей сумке, но всем своим видом показывал, что тоже внимательно слушает разговор.

— Нашел кое-что. Это поможет, — Дерек потер глаза. — Нужно, чтобы вы не отходили от Коры, пока я не вернусь. Я уже еду обратно.

— Сейчас с ней сидит Эрика, — вздохнул Дитон. — Это она заметила, что Кора проснулась.

— Когда это было? — Дерек решил уточнить еще кое-что.

— Пару часов назад. Я заснул, но Эрика разбудила меня, когда все случилось.

Когда все его опасения только подтвердились, Дерек рассеянно подошел к окну и вгляделся вперед в стоящую стену густого леса: где-то вдалеке была воронка с рощей и бесполезным Неметоном.

— Это ведь добрый знак, да? — спросил Дерек.

— Думаю, да, — согласился Дитон. — Кора попросила воды и почти сразу же свалилась обратно. Ей точно уже лучше.

— Я вернусь через четыре дня, — пообещал Дерек. — Раньше не получается.

— Ладно. Будь на связи, — ответил Дитон и отключился.

Дерек какое-то время сжимал в руке телефон, но вовремя опомнился, чтобы не сдавить слишком сильно и не оставить от него лишь куски пластика и микросхем. Стайлз поднялся и подтащил сумку ногой к двери.

— Я не кое-что, — как-то обиженно сказал он. — Я проводник.

— Ты подслушивал? — прямо спросил Дерек.

— Ну да, я же был здесь, — Стайлз пожал плечами.

— Я не об этом.

— А о чем тогда?

Дерек засунул телефон в карман и тяжело выдохнул. До него начало медленно доходить, что по сути Стайлз собирается в путешествие в одну сторону. Вот, даже все вещи собрал. Хотя вещей было не так уж и много — всего лишь сумка с одеждой и рюкзак.

— Ты знаешь.

— Могу больше не подслушивать, — фыркнул Стайлз. — Будто мне это интересно.

— Видимо, интересно, — едко заметил Дерек. — Ты собрался?

Губы Стайлза обиженно дрогнули. Он что-то явно хотел сказать или заметить, или возмутиться, но вовремя решил промолчать. Что ж, это было даже к лучшему. Дерек еще раз осмотрелся вокруг, вспоминая, не оставил ли что-нибудь свое.

— Ага, — Стайлз подцепил рюкзак за лямки и закинул на плечо. — Пойдем?

Дерек молча подхватил его сумку и двинулся за Стайлзом к выходу на парковку.

 

***

Вообще-то Дерек подумал, что его ждут несколько дней бесконечной трескотни и игры на нервах. Но первые же несколько часов поездки они провели в тишине. Стайлз удобно устроился на пассажирском сидении, вытащил какую-то книгу и принялся спокойно читать, изредка поглядывая в окно. Мимо проносились деревья, потом леса сменялись широкими полями или небольшими одинаковыми городками. Дерек следил за дорогой и посматривал на карту штата, чтобы не запутаться в переплетенных дорогах.

Ближе к вечеру Стайлза совсем разморило. Он забросил книжку на задние сиденья и осторожно вытянул руки и ноги в стороны, насколько это позволял сделать неудобный салон машины.

— Давай сделаем остановку, — попросил Стайлз.

Они как раз проезжали по еще одной лесополосе. Казалось, вся Калифорния состояла из бесконечных лесов. Дерек еще раз сверился с картой, остановился и посмотрел на Стайлза.

— Еще сто миль — и будет мотель, — сказал он. — Остановимся там на ночь.

— В мотеле? — Стайлз потянулся за бутылкой воды.

— Тебя что-то смущает?

Стайлз нервно булькнул и облился, оставив на футболке несколько мокрых пятен.

— Скорее, это смутит тебя, — ответил он, вытираясь.

Дерек решил никак не реагировать на его слова, чтобы лишний раз не раздражаться. Что-то подсказывало, что запасы терпения ему еще пригодятся. И пока Стайлз вел себя спокойно, не возникал и не отсвечивал, Дерек решил терпеть и сдерживаться. Он проверил волка — тот, похоже, уснул, пока Стайлз был рядом,— и расслабленно выдохнул.

Стайлз скрылся в ближайшем лесу. Он сразу двинулся прямиком вглубь, даже не оглянувшись. Вскоре Дерек даже перестал слышать его чуть ускоренный пульс сквозь другие лесные звуки.

Он тоже выбрался из машины и просканировал окрестности. На несколько миль никого не было. Видимо, по этой дороге вообще редко кто-то ездил. Прислушавшись, Дерек не уловил посторонних звуков и шумно втянул носом воздух: вокруг пахло зеленью, немного бензином и еще, едва уловимо,— Стайлзом. 

Через несколько минут среди деревьев показалась темная фигура, и волк тут же взволнованно поднял голову. Дерек покосился на стоящего у ствола ели Стайлза: тот выглядел устало и слегка бледным.

— Отлил? — не церемонясь, поинтересовался Дерек. Он хотел как можно скорее добраться до мотеля и хорошенько отдохнуть.

— Ага, — отозвался Стайлз и, пошатываясь, побрел обратно к машине.

— Хреново выглядишь, — заметил Дерек.

— Отвали.

— Серьезно, что случилось? — спросил Дерек, успокаивая волка. Тот снова разошелся и зачем-то натягивал цепь, будто проверяя ее на прочность.

— Елки прощаются со мной, будто я умираю, — буркнул Стайлз. Он уселся на свое место и угрюмо нахохлился, но Дерек никак не отреагировал и, хмыкнув, завел машину.

В стремном напряженном молчании они проехали еще почти час. Дерек то и дело поглядывал на часы. Его так и тянуло спросить, что именно со Стайлзом не в порядке. Но тот, несколько минут просидев в неудобном положении, откинулся на сидение и задремал, приоткрыв рот. Волк ходил рядом и заглядывался на спящего Стайлза. Он дергал цепь и тихо взволнованно поскуливал, как если бы ему было больно или страшно. Дерек еще раз прислушался к размеренному сердцебиению— и едва не пропустил указатель с поворотом. По карте выходило, что они почти пересекли Иллинойс и подобрались к границе с Индианой. Дерек помнил, что останавливался в мотеле у заправки в крошечном городке Данвилл. Судя по указателю, до заправки оставалось всего несколько миль.

Волк затих, когда на горизонте показалась освещенная фонарями стоянка с мигающей розовой неоновой надписью «Супер 8». Дерек вспомнил, что именно здесь и останавливался. От предвкушения отдыха он не заметил выбоину на дороге. Когда машину тряхнуло, Стайлз проснулся, сонно зевнул и по-детски потер глаза.

— Приехали?

— Почти, — Дерек прибавил скорости настолько, насколько позволяли дорожные знаки на этой трассе, и осторожно покатил к парковке, надеясь, что в мотеле будут свободные места.

***

— К сожалению, остались только два одноместных номера.

Дерек напряженно уперся взглядом в бейдж администратора. Линда — так ее звали — пожала плечами и еще раз проверила списки занятых номеров.

— Возьмете? — спросила Линда.

Когда волк попробовал пробраться наружу, Дерека тряхнуло. Он резко убрал руки со стойки и зажмурился, но Стайлз, воспользовавшись заминкой, тут же вышел вперед.

— Одноместные семейные есть?

Линда щелкнула мышкой, чтобы уточнить информацию. Пока она сосредоточенно искала данные, Дерек отвернулся и несколько раз глубоко вдохнул. Волк выбрал не самое удачное время, чтобы испробовать новую силу. Зверюга отлеживался целый день, пока Стайлз был рядом, а теперь, похоже, решил устроить показательные выступления на публике. Такого никогда не случалось, ведь Дерек всегда отлично контролировал себя даже в полнолуния. Теперь же зверь набрал утраченные силы и становился все более неконтролируемым.

— Да, — наконец-то подала голос Линда. — Будете брать?

— Да, — кивнул Стайлз. — Оформляйте.

Он оглянулся, и Дерек поднял на него взгляд. Волк тут же дернулся к Стайлзу, и Дерека будто качнуло вперед.

— Документы? — спросила Линда.

Дерек почувствовал, как Стайлз взял его за руку и переплел пальцы, а волк, потоптавшись рядом, просто улегся и снова затих. Чужая рука легонько сжала его ладонь, и Дерек быстро усадил расшалившегося волка на цепь.

— Парни, я все понимаю, но мне нужны ваши документы, чтобы оформить номер, — тактично кашлянув, напомнила о себе Линда.

Кивнув, Дерек вытащил из кармана удостоверение и положил его на стойку поверх Стайлзового.

— Лучше? — шепнул Стайлз, мягко выпутывая свою ладонь. Дерек почему-то сам не заметил, что все еще держится за Стайлза, будто утопающий за спасательный круг.

Хотя, по сути, так оно и было.

После «общения» с Неметоном волк разошелся не на шутку. Дерек прикусил губу, когда волк зачем-то повел носом, чтобы уловить запах Стайлза. Тот пах собой, немного лесом и химическим запахом мятной жевательной резинки.

— Милый, расплатишься?

Вопрос Стайлза и легкий тычок в бок вывели его из сосредоточенного переглядывания с волком. Дерек даже не сразу обратил внимания на его слова, и только когда Линда понимающе посмотрела на них, встряхнулся и пришел в себя.

— Да, — растерянно ответил Дерек и полез за бумажником. Он вытащил кредитку и протянул ее администратору.

— Ваш номер двадцать третий, на втором этаже, — на стойку перед Дереком опустились ключи с темно-синим брелоком-шариком с выгравированной на нем восьмеркой. — Приятного отдыха!

Стайлз поправил рюкзак и взял свою сумку.

— Пойдем, — позвал он.

Дерек выпутался из своих мыслей и пошел за ним.

 

В номере было уютно и чисто. Даже затхлого запаха не чувствовалось— будто номер специально проветривали до их приезда. Стайлз тут же прошел внутрь, включил напольную лампу и, скинув кеды, плюхнулся на кровать.

— Спать хочется, — пробормотал он, распластавшись морской звездой на цветастом покрывале.— И есть.

— Там внизу есть кафе, — напомнил Дерек.

Он приоткрыл окно, впуская в комнату свежий прохладный ночной воздух. Где-то рядом послышались голоса и смех: кто-то шумно обсуждал детали поездки, где-то ругалась молодая пара, а за стеной приглушенно перешептывались путешествующие пожилые муж с женой. Дерек мысленно отсек ненужные звуки и уселся на край кровати рядом со Стайлзом.

— Так что? Ужин и спать? — он потрогал лежащую рядом ступню в зеленом носке и легонько пощекотал.

— Ай! — приглушенно вскрикнул Стайлз, вскидываясь.

— Блядь, — выругался Дерек, приподнимаясь с пола. Его неожиданно швырнуло на фут от кровати, и он едва не долбанулся виском о ножку увесистого стула, зато хорошо приложился затылком о пол.

— Прости, я не хотел!— Стайлз тут же подлетел к нему и принялся осторожно трогать кончиками пальцев его лицо. Приятное покалывающее тепло мазнуло у виска, спустилось по скуле вниз и растворилось около шеи. Проморгавшись, Дерек почувствовал, как легкое головокружение уходит, будто Стайлз перетащил все ощущения на себя.

— Ты всегда такой нервный? — спросил он, потирая шею.

— Ну… — Стайлз замялся. Ему тоже было неловко за свой поступок. Дерек так и почувствовал это, когда волк умиротворенно растянулся на спине, давая Стайлзу себя погладить.

— Что ну? 

— Давай я схожу за едой? — предложил вдруг Стайлз, и Дерек кивнул. Он как раз хотел ненадолго остаться один, несмотря на свихнувшегося волка, который, похоже, готов был облизывать Стайлза, даже если бы тот грозился скормить ему пропитанное аконитом мясо.  
Стайлз молча вытащил его бумажник и взял несколько крупных купюр.

— Королевский ужин для жутко голодных волков, — он помахал деньгами в воздухе, влез в кеды и скрылся за дверью.

Когда его шаги затихли в другом конце коридора, Дерек перебрался на кровать и наконец-то расслабленно выдохнул. Стоило Стайлзу оказаться поблизости, как волк начинал вертеться и сводить его с ума. Такого никогда раньше не случалось. Дерек привык к тихому сдержанному волку, ведь он и сам был таким, скупым на эмоции. Это Лора была самой улыбчивой из всей их семьи. Когда Дереку перешла сила Альфы, волк все так же слушался и не рвался наружу. Сам же Дерек заметил только качественные изменения: улучшился нюх и слух, заметно ускорилась регенерация, и еще он мог скрывать свое присутствие от других бет. Эрика особенно бесилась, когда не могла учуять своего Альфу, даже находясь с ним в одной комнате.

Но никогда не случалось такого, чтобы Дерек и волк чувствовали по-разному. Дерек не был в восторге от такой своеобразной шизофрении, когда вместо прилипчивых голосов в голове у него был волк, которого насильно пробудили от спячки и заодно подсадили какое-то шило под хвост.   
И если Дерек Стайлза вынужденно терпел, пока тот не начинал выпендриваться, то волк просто души не чаял. Он вился щенком и чуть ли не позорно радостно поскуливал, когда Стайлз его касался через Дерека. Прикосновения и в правду были приятными, но Дерек не обманывался эмоциями волка. Теперь он точно различал свои эмоции и эмоции зверя. 

Стайлз вернулся с двумя огромными пакетами с едой. Дерек поднял голову, когда хлопнула входная дверь. В полумраке комнаты Стайлз выглядел донельзя довольным. Он забрался на кровать и протянул один из пакетов Дереку.

— Аккуратно. Там в контейнере свежая лазанья, — предупредил он и протянул бумажную подставку с двумя стаканами кофе.

От вкусных запахов у Дерека едва не потекла слюна. Он заглянул в пакет и вытащил оттуда большой пластиковый контейнер с чем-то ароматным. Должно быть, эта и была лазанья. Разыскав в пакете одноразовые приборы, Дерек открыл контейнер и принялся жадно есть. Он даже сам не понимал, насколько был голодным. По дороге они останавливались, чтобы купить бургеров, но те не шли ни в какое сравнение с этой божественной пропитанной волшебным соусом домашней едой.

— Воу, — рассмеялся Стайлз. Он тоже налегал на свою порцию, но делал это не так жадно, как Дерек. — Там еще есть полезный салат.

— И чем он полезен? — не отвлекаясь, спросил Дерек. Он запил все кофе и вытерся салфеткой.

— Овощами, — важно сказал Стайлз, подняв вверх указательный палец.

— Точно.

Когда все было съедено, Дерек устало развалился на кровати. Ему не хотелось шевелиться, а ведь стоило принять душ, раздеться и лечь нормально, а не поперек кровати. Стайлз лежал рядом, на спине, и тихо стонал, что переел и что жадность не зря считается смертным грехом.  
Кое-как перевалившись на бок, Дерек поднялся и все-таки ушел в ванную. Он быстро вымылся и вернулся обратно. Стайлз сидел у кровати и рылся в своей сумке. Наконец он вытащил какую-то огромную футболку и, кряхтя, удалился, чтобы тоже вымыться с дороги.

Дерек стянул покрывало и увидел, что на кровати только одно большое одеяло. Решив благоразумно оставить одеяло для Стайлза, он улегся и укрылся покрывалом. Летом было тепло, и Дерек часто просто изнемогал от жары и не мог спать. Сообразив, что ему не понадобится даже покрывало, Дерек спустил его ниже. Он заложил руки за голову и прислушался к звукам, доносящимся из ванной. Волк, похоже, снова унялся, сыто свернувшись клубком в своем углу. Дерек пока не уловил смену его настроения, но то, что зверюга не скулил, потому что Стайлз не был на виду, его очень радовало.

Стайлз плескался недолго. Дерек услышал, как шум воды затих, и напрягся. Он зачем-то представил, как Стайлз стоит сейчас в ванной. Влажный и разогретый от горячей воды. И пахнущий собой. Дерека особенно взволновал запах. Он даже приподнялся на локтях и шумно принюхался. Вскоре за дверью послышались шаги, а полотенце с тихим шорохом шлепнулось на пол. Стайлз приоткрыл дверь и прошел к своей стороне кровати, похоже, не заметив, как Дерек резко вжался в постель, делая вид, что спит.

Стайлз замотался в одеяло, сонно пробубнил пожелание спокойной ночи и затих. И только тогда Дерек судорожно перевел дыхание, осознав, что только что случилось.

Это волк подтолкнул его под колени и заставил принюхиваться. А Дерек всего лишь считал желания волка и едва сдержался, чтобы не уткнуться лицом в чужое горло и не заскулить вслух от наслаждения.

Он отодвинулся на самый край большой кровати, поворочался, прислушиваясь к размеренному дыханию Стайлза, и закрыл глаза, проваливаясь в сон.

***

Дерек проснулся от невыносимой жары. Перед глазами все плыло, он утопал во вкусном запахе, которым было пропитано все вокруг. Волк повел носом и еще глубже зарылся в ароматный загривок. Он вытягивал лапы, будто кот, и осторожно гладил лежащего рядом разомлевшего ото сна Стайлза.

Стайлза?

Совсем рядом послышался короткий стон. Дерек постарался не делать резких движений, в то время как его волк настороженно повел носом, а сердце рванулось куда-то к горлу. Он приоткрыл глаза и понял, что нависает над спящим Стайлзом и держит его обеими руками так, будто тот самое ценное, что у него когда-нибудь было. Вся шея Стайлза была натурально залита слюной, на вороте светлой футболки темнели влажные пятна. Стайлз спал, лежа на боку, спиной к Дереку. Он пошевелил рукой и сонно ткнулся лицом в свою подушку, кажется, совсем не замечая, что происходит.

Когда волк насытился и наконец-то убрался к себе, Дерек все еще боялся пошевелиться. На него с удвоенной силой навалилось осознание того, что волк во сне перехватил контроль и вылизал Стайлза. Более того, оставил Дерека наедине с проблемой в виде болезненно набухшего члена. Смазки было так много, что спереди на боксерах красовалось здоровенное пятно. Одеяло валялось где-то в ногах, а сам Дерек прижимался бедрами к симпатичной заднице, обтянутой темными шортами. 

Дерек попытался осторожно выпутаться и убрать руки. Он как-то умудрился просунуть правую руку под Стайлза и прижать его к себе. Тот, похоже, слишком крепко спал, чтобы спихнуть его с себя.

Или же наоборот.

От внезапной мысли, вспыхнувшей в сознании, Дерек дернулся, резко выдернув руку. Разбуженный, Стайлз сонно пошевелился и приоткрыл глаза.

— Кажется, твой зверь все-таки собрался отыметь мою ногу, — хрипло пробормотал он, и Дерек нервно сглотнул. Чертов волк. Теперь он сидел в своем углу и хитро ухмылялся. Если, конечно, волки могли ухмыляться так же ехидно, как лисы.

— Прости, я сейчас… — Дерек быстро отодвинулся и отдернул вторую руку, которую он устроил на чужом животе, забравшись пальцами под футболку.

— Если это сделаешь ты, мне будет куда приятнее.

Стайлз резко перевернулся и уселся сверху, расставив колени по обе стороны от Дерека. Он тут же выдохнул, когда Стайлз прижался задницей к и так болезненно чувствительному члену. Он даже не попытался скинуть его с себя. Оглушенный застучавшим в ушах сердцем, Дерек не сопротивлялся, когда Стайлз улегся на него, привычно обхватил ладонями его лицо и дотронулся губами до его сомкнутых губ. Он впустил настойчиво тыкающийся внутрь язык и вяло ответил на поцелуй.

— Я же знаю, что ты хочешь. Давай, — шепнул Стайлз, дотрагиваясь до его плеч. Он осторожно гладил ладонями его грудь, скользя по влажной коже, и принялся обводить пальцами выступающие кубики пресса.

— Я не хочу, — попытался возразить Дерек. От странного возбуждения, охватившего его, все связные мысли вылетели из головы. Теперь он концентрировался только на поглаживающих его руках, приятной тяжести сверху и вкусном запахе чужого возбуждения. Оно так и витало в густой смеси ароматов в комнате. Волк тихо перся и вертелся в своем углу, пока Дерек лежал на кровати, раскинув руки в стороны.  
— Уверен? — прошептал Стайлз ему на ухо.

Дерек не нашелся с ответом, когда Стайлз вдруг спустился ниже, обвел языком кожу вокруг пупка и прочертил влажную дорожку, параллельную густой полоске волос, исчезающей под боксерами.

— Да, — выдохнул Дерек и накрыл ладонью его затылок. Стайлз как раз затих и тоже принялся глубоко дышать. Дереку было щекотно ощущать чужое дыхание, и он едва сдерживался, чтобы не кончить вот так, без контакта.

Он погладил пальцами колючий стриженый ежик волос и слегка надавил. Стайлз правильно уловил его намек и приподнялся, чтобы стащить его боксеры на бедра.

— Такое ощущение, будто я тебя принуждаю, — пробормотал Стайлз, забираясь пальцами под широкую резинку. Дерек всхлипнул, когда мягкая ткань проехалась по слишком чувствительной коже, но Стайлз вовремя склонился и широко лизнул шлепнувшийся на живот член.

Дерек не нашелся с ответом, когда Стайлз все же приподнял его член и принялся мокро облизывать обнаженную головку, помогая себе рукой. Он плыл в ощущениях, терялся в обволакивающем его запахе и откровенно наслаждался таким неумелым отсосом. Когда Стайлз все-таки обхватил губами головку и наклонился, чтобы вобрать в рот как можно больше, Дерек осторожно качнул бедрами. Стайлз нервно сглотнул скопившуюся слюну, и Дерек едва не кончил только от этого. Выпустив член изо рта, Стайлз осторожно обвел языком тяжелую мошонку, и, попеременно прихватывая губами кожу, влажно чмокнул у основания члена.

— Господи, — судорожно выдохнул Дерек, когда Стайлз наклонился и снова наделся ртом на его истекающий смазкой член. Он старательно втягивал в рот нежную плоть, влажно вылизывал и уже приноровился пропускать член почти до самого горла. Дерек не мешал ему, он просто поглаживал дрожащими пальцами его плечи и едва сдерживался, чтобы не начать толкаться бедрами, как он привык.

Стайлз еще раз облизал головку, мокро прочертил языком выпуклые темные венки, и Дерек почувствовал, что вот-вот кончит.

— Возьми в рот, — хрипло попросил он, приподнимаясь. Он увидел, как Стайлз сверкнул золотистыми глазами и полез рукой, чтобы подрочить себе. Стайлз послушно вобрал в рот головку и, подумав, постарался протолкнуть ее как можно глубже. Дерек так и взвыл, когда его сжало во влажном горячем рту. Он содрогнулся всем телом и попытался оттолкнуть Стайлза от себя в попытке проявить немного неуместную вежливость. Но тот крепко вцепился рукой в его бедро и с влажным звуком выпустил член изо рта, восхищенно глядя на заливающие живот подтеки спермы. Ее было так много, будто Дерек не кончал больше года. Когда все закончилось, Дерек устало развалился на кровати. Оргазм — это всегда хорошо. Но этот мучительный отсос просто выжал из него последние силы.

Стайлз, тоже взмокший от пота, разлегся рядом. Смущенно покраснев, он отер мокрую от спермы ладонь о простыни и пододвинулся ближе. Дерек повернулся к нему и заглянул в блестящие глаза.

— Как это понимать? — прямо спросил он.

Золотистые глаза испуганно заблестели, а Стайлз резко приподнялся и сел.

— Еще скажи, что ты не хотел, — ровно проговорил Стайлз, явно пытаясь справиться с эмоциями. Он облизнул припухшие розовые губы, и в Дерека плеснуло необъяснимым беспокойством. Он на всякий случай потянулся к нему волком, чтобы узнать, в чем все-таки дело.

— И волчару своего убери, — вдруг сказал Стайлз. Волк ткнулся мордой в захлопнувшуюся перед носом дверь и растерянно сел, непонимающе вертя головой. Пока Дерек растерянно успокаивал волка, Стайлз рывком спрыгнул с кровати, подхватил рюкзак и скрылся за дверью ванной комнаты.

— Блядь, — коротко выругался Дерек, совсем не понимая, что происходит. Сначала Стайлз сам лезет к нему, как будто так и нужно, а потом вдруг ведет себя так, словно это Дерек на него набросился и оттрахал. Хрен пойми, что в голове у этого парня. Но если он собрался снова стать таким, каким показался Дереку в первые минуты их встречи в лесу, то это его право. Пусть сначала разберется с собой и перестанет заигрывать с чужим волком.

Дерек фыркнул и брезгливо вытерся покрывалом. Воспользовавшись тем, что Стайлз все еще не вышел, он решил позвонить Дитону.

— Дерек? Ты где? — вместо приветствия сказал Дитон.

— Возле границы с Индианой, — Дерек потер лицо, прислушиваясь к звукам из ванной. — К вечеру будем в Огайо. Как Кора?

Дитон промолчал.

— Док?

— Она снова просыпалась сегодня ночью. И еще долго была в сознании буквально полчаса назад.

— Это… — Дерек вздохнул, пытаясь уловить эмоции Дитона. — Почему вы говорите это таким странным тоном?

— Что-то происходит с Корой, — сдержанно ответил Дитон. — Она будто видит какой-то непрекращающийся сон.

— То есть? — не понял Дерек.

— Она спит, но я вижу, как она беспокойно дергается. И судя по движению ее глазных яблок, она постоянно что-то видит, — объяснил Дитон.

— Кора проснулась полчаса назад? — переспросил Дерек. У него вдруг начала складываться собственная версия происходящего.

— Примерно да.

Вода в ванной выключилась, и Дерек снова прислушался. Точнее, он уловил, что Стайлз тоже его слушает.

— Сообщите мне, когда Кора проснется в следующий раз, хорошо? — попросил Дерек, чувствуя, как волк внутри снова зашевелился. Он отключился и бросил телефон на кровать. Осознание того, что Стайлз каком-то образом лечит Кору через его волка, больно ударило под дых. И, похоже, чем интенсивнее был физический контакт, тем сильнее — эффект. Тихо выругавшись, Дерек вытащил свою сумку и достал оттуда свежую футболку и белье.

Он остановился напротив двери в ванную, слушая, как Стайлз шуршит чем-то внутри. Все звуки стихли, и дверь открылась, а Стайлз гордо прошел мимо него и уселся на кровати. Дерек едва не подпрыгнул от невидимого пинка пониже спины и поспешно прикрыл за собой дверь. 

В конце концов, что-то такое он и вправду заслужил.

***

После завтрака они съездили на заправку и залили полный бак. Дерек заранее нашел и отметил на карте ближайшие заправки и мотели. К вечеру они должны были доехать до крошечного Манси, что на границе Индианы и Огайо. Дальше их путь лежал через Огайо и Пенсильванию, и по расчетам Дерека к вечеру четвертого дня они должны были подъехать к Нью-Йорку.

Стайлз показушно молчал и читал свою книгу. Дерек успел краем глаза заметить ее название, но кроме серебристой вязи символов ничего не разобрал. Было видно, как Стайлза буквально распирает от желания ляпнуть какую-нибудь глупость или разругаться по поводу случившегося утром. Волк свернулся и молчал, уступив Дереку контроль. Он будто урвал свою порцию и теперь лежал, переваривая все это.

Самому Дереку было неловко первые полчаса, когда они завтракали. Стайлз ел без особого аппетита, и Дерек тоже не чувствовал того волшебного вкуса лазаньи, что была у них на ужин. Блюдо за ночь не растеряло своего потрясающего вкуса и по-прежнему буквально таяло на языке, но все равно что-то было не так. Дерек равнодушно прикончил свою порцию, заел все купленными брауни с кофе и попросил завернуть с собой несколько кусков. Он видел, с каким удовольствием Стайлз съел свое печенье и потом незаметно облизнул пальцы, вымазанные в подтаявшем шоколаде. Дерек чувствовал какую-то необъяснимую вину и решил загладить ее хоть как-то. Например, задобрить Стайлза при помощи брауни. Попытка — не пытка.

Но Стайлз равнодушно откусывал по кусочку от печенья и читал свою книгу. Волк спокойно лежал, а Дерек полностью сосредоточился на дороге. Ехать ему было легко. Обратный путь домой давался куда легче, чем непонятные поиски Неметона. 

Вспомнив про волшебный дуб, Дерек вдруг сообразил, что Стайлз так ничего и не рассказал про него. 

— Стайлз, — осторожно позвал Дерек. Они как раз проезжали через небольшой город, и на горизонте виднелся очередной лес. Теперь к запаху города и дорожной пыли добавился легкий запах хвои.

— Что? — откликнулся Стайлз, увлеченно читая. Или делая вид. Он перелистнул страницу, провел языком по губам, слизывая с них остатки шоколада, и посмотрел на Дерека.

— Я вспомнил, что тот Неметон, который был рядом с моим старым домом, спилили, когда вылечили бету.

— И что ты хочешь узнать? — Стайлз нахмурился, давая понять, что все еще на что-то обижается.

— Почему его спилили, — ответил Дерек. — Ведь его можно было использовать для исцеления других.

— Чтоб ты знал, — Стайлз положил книжку на приборную панель. — Неметоны понатыканы на каждом Маяке. Но живых Маяков осталось всего несколько.

— Ваш Маяк — живой? — предположил Дерек, вспомнив, как его приложило силой, когда он дотронулся до корней дерева.

— Бинго.

— А что будет, если его спилить?

— А что будет, если отпилить тебе руку? — спросил Стайлз.

— Новая отрастет где-то через год, — фыркнул Дерек. Вообще-то, он не знал, что будет. С регенерацией Альфы рука действительно могла вырасти быстрее, но проверять и думать, даже теоретически, Дереку не хотелось.

— А Неметон не отрастет. 

— Тогда зачем его спилили?

Стайлз хмыкнул и посмотрел на него, как на умственно отсталого.

— Ты, я смотрю, совсем ничего не знаешь.

— А что я должен знать? — непонимающе спросил Дерек.

— Неметон исцеляет только тех, кто действительно хочет выжить. Сильных духом, — проговорил Стайлз. Его глаза снова переливчато засветились золотым. — И еще он защищает земли от злых сущностей. Там, где есть Неметон — равновесие между земными силами.

— Значит, если его спилить — равновесие будет нарушено? — догадался Дерек.

— Вообще-то, если друиды решаются спилить Неметон, значит, кто-то попытался использовать силу не для благих целей. Но да, стоит убрать Неметон, как на охраняемых им землях сразу же начинают происходить паранормальные явления, — Стайлз откусил еще кусок брауни.

— И кто же может использовать его силу? Ты говорил про Всеискру, — вспомнил Дерек.

— Тот, кто умеет с ним обращаться. Неметон растет на пересечении теллурических потоков и корнями упирается в ядро, а ветвями в небо, — объяснил Стайлз, прожевав. — Земные токи, электричество, искра. Равновесие и Большой Бадабум!

— Доходчиво, — кивнул Дерек. Теперь у него окончательно все перепуталось в голове. Дитон тоже рассказывал про что-то похожее.

— Стоит повредить Неметон, и он будет как плохо перекрытый кран с водой, — Стайлз методично откусывал кусочек за кусочком и, похоже, его раздражение куда-то уходило. — Проще его спилить, чтобы никто им не воспользовался. Последствиями занимаются смотрители и друиды.

— Хорошо, — Дерек свернул по указателю и почти подъехал к лесу. — Теперь расскажи мне про Огненных Альф.

— Выйдем размяться и тогда расскажу, — Стайлз выглянул наружу. — Как раз не чувствую людей поблизости.

Дереку показалось странным, что Стайлз хочет прогуляться по лесу, но он быстро напомнил себе, что ничего особенного в этом нет, ведь Стайлз — не обычный человек. Волк опасливо тронул лапой дверь, и та поддалась. Дерек привычно принюхался, но кроме расслабленной усталости Стайлза почти ничего не уловил.

Свернув с дороги, Дерек съехал к широкой тропе среди деревьев. Он проехал еще немного и остановился. Стайлз, ойкая, выбрался наружу и тут же сладко, до хруста, потянулся. Неудобный салон Камаро не был рассчитан для длительных поездок, да и сама машина выжирала немеряно бензина, но что-то в ней такое было, что удерживало Дерека от замены колес на что-то более практичное.

Стайлз скинул кеды и снял носки. Он поставил обувь рядом с машиной и оглянулся на Дерека.

— Раздевайся.

Дерек непонимающе уставился на него и дернул бровью. Волк внутри тут же расправил лапы и тихонько поскребся, просясь на волю.

— Ну, давай, я разрешаю, — настойчиво сказал Стайлз.

— Ладно.

Людей поблизости действительно не было. Они только что проехали очередной крошечный городок и опять оказались в лесу. До Манси и нового мотеля для ночевки оставалось несколько часов. Они как раз должны были добраться туда до темноты.

В сумерках Дерек видел отлично. Он тоже разулся и оставил футболку в машине. Выступившая вечерняя роса приятно холодила ступни, Дерек шел за Стайлзом вглубь леса, ориентируясь только на запах. Стайлз касался ладонями стволов деревьев, кусты задевали его за полы рубашки, настойчиво цепляя запах, чтобы волк мог без проблем его найти.

Добравшись до поляны, где остановился Стайлз, Дерек снял оставшуюся одежду и обратился. Сознание привычно ужалось и оставило весь контроль волку.

Это было странно. Дерек тут же подбежал к Стайлзу и доверчиво ткнулся мордой в его ладони. Тот повернулся и принялся почесывать волка за ушами, словно тот был просто большим слюнявым добродушным сенбернаром, а не опасным хищником.

— Вот говорила же мама, что однажды придет волк, который все разрушит, — пробормотал Стайлз.

Волк согласно тявкнул и бросился вылизывать гладящие его ладони.

Дерек молча отпустил оставшийся контроль и внимательно прислушался к ощущениям волка. Этот бета был сильным. Слишком сильным для беты. От того щенка, с которым он добрался до границы Бикон-Хиллз, не осталось и следа. Он будто вырос, заматерел и, не боясь, показывал зубы самому Дереку, намекая о контроле. Он будто говорил, в чьих руках должен быть поводок.

Ощущать себя внутри волка такой силы было непривычно. Он будто примерил новые доспехи после старых, рассыпающихся на куски. И в то же время Дерек чувствовал, что это— всего лишь бета-релиз. Интересно, что с ним будет, если он при помощи Стайлза вернет себе Альфу?

— Это оказался совсем не Фенрир, — Стайлз говорил с ним, поглаживая мягкий бок. Волк улегся на влажную траву вблизи какого-то ручья, и Стайлз устроился на нем, как на большой шерстяной подушке, закинув руки вверх.

— Хотя, смотря с какой стороны посмотреть. Если волки возвращаются или приходят за помощью, стоит ждать беды, — теперь Стайлз говорил сам с собой. Он потерся щекой о шерсть и подмигнул волку.

Какой еще беды? 

Волк испуганно вскинул морду и широко лизнул Стайлза в щеку, уверяя, что намерения у него самые добрые, какие только можно представить.

— Беда уже есть, — Стайлз оттолкнул от себя слюнявую пасть и утерся рукавом рубашки. — Хм, две беды.

Потом он замолчал и просто лежал так, глядя в небо. Дерек спокойно лежал, вслушиваясь в окружающие его звуки, и буквально впитывал их в себя: совсем рядом в густой траве пробегали мелкие зверьки, где-то сверху проухал филин, оповещая о начале охоты, из машины доносился слабый запах шоколадного печенья (наверняка Стайлз накрошил его себе под ноги), а от равномерного сердцебиения Стайлза у волка еще сильнее заходилось сердце. Волк обожествлял этого парня, готов был за него драться. 

Дерек считал последние эмоции и почти вздрогнул.

Волк предупреждал даже самого Дерека.

— Ну, тише-тише, — откликнулся Стайлз и присел, упершись ладонями о землю. Со всех сторон к нему подтянулись зеленые побеги, трава шелестела рядом и норовила дотронуться до Стайлза. Мимо лапы волка пролез какой-то крупный корень и остановился у босой ноги.

— Такое ощущение, что сейчас из леса сбегутся все птички и зверьки и хором споют мне песню про котенка.

Уловив в его голосе нотки паники, волк тут же вскинулся, а Дерек с силой рванул на себя контроль. Поднявшись и отряхнувшись, он нашел валяющиеся на земле боксеры и джинсы, оделся и присел рядом со Стайлзом.

— Почему тебе страшно? Этот лес не принимает Смотрителей из чужого леса? — растерянно спросил Дерек.

— Нет, — помотал головой Стайлз. — Они прощаются со мной, будто никогда больше меня не увидят.

— И что это может значить? 

— Не знаю. В Нью-Йорке нет леса, вот они и беспокоятся, — подумав, ответил Стайлз. — Но врут, конечно.

— Ты слышишь ложь?

— Слышу.

Стайлз посидел так еще немного, и затем поднялся на ноги.

— Прохладно. Пойдем к машине. Хочу быстрее добраться до мотеля и поесть, — сказал он.

Дерек кивнул и по запаху пошел к Камаро.

***

— Про какого волка ты говорил? — спросил Дерек, когда Стайлз наконец-то выбрался из душа. Он проторчал там почти час, оставив Дерека наедине с волнующимся волком. Тот пережевывал недавний «разговор» в лесу и настойчиво тащил Дерека к Стайлзу прямиком в ванную.

— Когда? — Стайлз невозмутимо зачесал назад влажные волосы и посмотрел на Дерека.

— В лесу.

— А, — вспомнил Стайлз. — Ты же слышал.

— Волк, который все разрушит. Что ты имел в виду? — напомнил ему Дерек.

По лицу Стайлза медленно расползался странный румянец. Дерек против своей воли уловил отголоски какого-то необъяснимого возбуждения, но волк ровно сидел на своем месте.

— Фенрир. Сын Локи, — объяснил он. — Мама рассказывала эту историю, когда говорила про Огненных Альф.

Что-то такое Дерек помнил и сам. Но ведь это был один из мифов, в которые уж точно верить нельзя.

— И?

— Однажды Фенрир должен был сорваться с цепей и проглотить солнце. Тогда бы начался Рагнарёк, или Гибель богов. А на цепь его посадили свои же собратья, — Стайлз забрался на кровать и пересел поближе к Дереку. — Фенрира пытались удержать разными способами. Говорят, он был таким огромным, что, когда он разевал пасть, то верхней челюстью подпирал небосвод.

Дерек незаметно принюхался. Стайлз откинулся на подушки и заложил руки под голову. От него пахло химическим запахом шампуня, который почти перебивал запах его кожи. Фыркнув, Дерек тоже стал вспоминать, откуда он знает эту историю про волка.

— Среди асов был самый отважный бог воинской храбрости — Тюр, который кормил страшного волка. А когда Фенрир в очередной раз выбрался и напал, его решили сковать особенной цепью Глейпнир, — Стайлз задумчиво приподнял футболку и погладил себя по животу. Дерек тут же проследил его движение и почти облизнул взглядом темную полоску волос и открывшуюся кожу над резинкой боксеров.

— И что было дальше? — сглотнув, спросил Дерек.

— А дальше Тюру поручили накинуть на волка эту особенную цепь, сотканную из… — Стайлз рассмеялся, — из всякой ереси, которой не существует в мире. И чтобы Фенрир поверил, что все действие будет только ради того, чтобы испытать новые оковы, Тюр вложил ему в пасть свою руку.

— Я помню, что руку все-таки откусили, — вспомнил Дерек.

— Ага, а потом ему в пасть воткнули меч, чтобы Фенрир больше никого не сожрал, — закончил Стайлз. — Улавливаешь суть?

— Смутно, — Дерек, подумав, улегся на своей половине кровати, отодвинув одеяло.

— В каждом Огненном Альфе есть частичка Фенрира, — пояснил Стайлз, поправив футболку. — И каждому Альфе нужна своя Глейпнир и меч в пасть.

— И? — не понял Дерек.

— И якоря у тебя не срабатывают, правда? — Стайлз перекатился на живот и подобрался к нему ближе.

— Вроде того, — кивнул Дерек, шикнув на вскочившего волка. — Я сам удерживал волка. Цеплялся за себя, даже когда ко мне перешла сила Альфы.

— Истинные так и делают. Теперь до тебя доходит, что происходит с твоей сестрой? — вздохнул Стайлз. — Ты обрушил на нее огромную силу, но она ей сопротивляется. 

— И с твоей помощью силу можно забрать назад? — Дерек облизнул губы.

— Скорее, твой волк сам все заберет, — Стайлз пододвинулся опасно близко, но Дерек буквально усилием воли вывернулся и слез с кровати.   
Сейчас был самый подходящий момент, чтобы свалить.

— Я ведь всего лишь Проводник, — напомнил Стайлз, рассмеявшись. Он перебрался на место Дерека, уткнулся лицом в его подушку и повозил по ней лицом. Дерек, увидев это, поспешно сбежал в ванную.

Ему нужно было уточнить еще одну беспокоящую его деталь. Дерек забрался в душевую кабину и вывернул кран с ледяной водой. Простояв под холодным душем несколько минут, Дерек добавил горячей воды. 

По всему выходило, что этой ночью Стайлз задумал переспать с ним. Это было настолько очевидно, что других вариантов просто не было. Не то, чтобы Дерек не хотел. После случившегося утром он перестал смотреть на Стайлза как на помощника. А еще он уже не видел в нем какое-то магическое опасное существо, которое встретило его в лесу, напугало, а потом буквально заставило попросить о помощи. 

То ли Дерек попал под влияние волчьих инстинктов, то ли Стайлз все-таки сделал с ним что-то, что заставляло волка так сходить с ума, когда Стайлза не было поблизости. Волк затихал только тогда, когда Стайлз дотрагивался до него мысленно или через Дерека.

Дольше всего Дерек не слышал волка после того, как Стайлз полез к нему и отсосал. Тогда же Кора снова пришла в сознание. Проведя параллель, Дерек все понял.

Получалось, что Стайлз лечил его через прямой контакт. А именно заставлял его волка перетаскивать свою силу обратно, освобождая сестру.

— Ты скоро? — послышался из комнаты недовольный голос Стайлза. — Я не могу заснуть.

— Сейчас, — откликнулся Дерек. Решив, что хватит отмокать и набираться смелости сделать шаг навстречу, он выключил воду, вытерся и вышел в комнату.

Стайлз уже почти спал, когда Дерек осторожно присел на край кровати и подтянул к себе край одеяла. Его немного смущало, что Стайлз будет спать рядом. Он не привык просыпаться с кем-то. Отношения на одну ночь к этому не располагали, так что Дерек долго вертелся, прежде чем привыкнуть к ощущению кого-то рядом и запаху, который был словно магнитом для волка. Стайлз сонно засопел и раскинул руки в стороны.

— Хватит вертеться, — хрипло пробормотал он и пододвинулся ближе. Дерек едва не подскочил, когда к его боку прикоснулись теплые пальцы.  
Он замер и задержал дыхание, ожидая продолжения. Но Стайлз просто перевернулся на бок, лицом к Дереку, и все-таки отключился.

Выдохнув, Дерек еще какое-то время прислушивался к чужому мерному пульсу. Он действовал на волка, будто колыбельная. Убаюканный, Дерек закрыл глаза и тоже пододвинулся к Стайлзу. Если что-то произойдет, он будет ко всему готов.

***

 

— Слышишь, о чем треплются? 

Стайлз легонько пнул ножку стула, на котором сидел Дерек. Он осторожно отставил на стол чашку с кофе и недовольно уставился на Стайлза.

— Ну?

— Понимаешь по-испански? — улыбнулся Стайлз.

— Частично.

Они застревают в Мансфилде. Не проехав и половины пути через штат, Дерек понял, что с машиной что-то не так, и остановился в первом попавшемся по пути городке, чтобы заехать провериться в мастерскую. Местные долго рассматривали тачку, самого Дерека и только потом замечали Стайлза. И почему-то почти все советовали местных латиносов-механиков. Стайлз еще долго ржал над Дереком, что тот может выбить неплохую скидку, потому что сам выглядит как хмурый мексиканский тако.

— Обсуждают chicano и его цыпочку, — фыркнул Стайлз. — Ну хоть не думают, что ты мой папик.

Дерек даже закашлялся от того, с какой легкостью Стайлз отреагировал на подобные оскорбления. Он смутно понимал, о чем идет речь, но по сальным взглядам в сторону террасы кафешки, в которой они сидели, ожидая, пока механики закончат починку и вымоют машину, понимал, что приличного там мало.

— Так ты моя цыпочка? — хмыкнул Дерек.

— Ага, — Стайлз покачался на стуле и едва не опрокинул на себя стакан с соком. — Точнее, не совсем твоя.

Дерек нахмурился и снова углубился в чтение газеты. Он злился и нервничал, ведь остановка, тем более такая длительная, никак не вписывалась в его планы. Еще сильнее он злился от того, что не знал, починят ли машину нормально. Это в Нью-Йорке он обслуживался только у знакомых мастеров, а местные… Дерек постарался не думать о возможной подставе и сосредоточился на волке. Тот снова затих. Не то набирался сил перед новыми выступлениями, не то просто чувствовал Стайлза рядом и поэтому молчал. Точной причины он найти не мог. Когда он в третий раз бездумно перечитал первый абзац статьи, то резко откинулся на спинку стула и крепко зажмурился в попытке сбросить злые эмоции.

— Скучно с тобой, папик, — сказал Стайлз.

— Ну так вали развлекаться, — бросил Дерек. 

Еще его злило то, что звонка от Дитона тоже не было. Что в принципе было логично, ведь ночью волк вел себя тихо. Они со Стайлзом проснулись каждый на своей половине кровати, молча позавтракали и поехали дальше. Как будто и не было того странного утра, когда волк выбрался из цепей и полез к Стайлзу.

— И куда? Тут из достопримечательностей только тюрьма, где снимали «Побег из Шоушенка».

Точно, местные же говорили о каком-то музее при тюрьме. Но Дереку туда совсем не хотелось.

— Не знаю. Ты мне на нервы действуешь, — ответил Дерек и махнул официантке, чтобы повторила заказ с кофе.

— Тогда поговори со мной, — позвал Стайлз. — Мне нужно с кем-то поговорить.

Дерек принюхался и уловил исходящий от Стайлза химический привкус каких-то лекарств. Он помнил, что Стайлз говорил про СДВГ, но еще ни разу не видел, чтобы тот как-то это проявлял. Ну да, Стайлз был немного дерганым, нес чушь и иногда волновался так, что Дерека окатывало невидимой щекотной волной. Но похоже, что Стайлз все-таки регулярно выпивал свою порцию таблеток.

— Ну хорошо, говори, — милостиво разрешил Дерек.

— Может, тебе интересно, откуда я такой взялся? — Стайлз пододвинул свой стул ближе и устроился на нем с ногами.

— Из Бикон-Хиллз?

— Да ну тебя, — фыркнул Стайлз и притворно надулся.

Дерек поблагодарил официантку за кофе и еще раз прислушался к громкому разговору на испанском, доносящемуся из мастерской.

— Что слышно с Камаро? — спросил он.

Стайлз обернулся:

— Говорят, что осталась только мойка. Хотят содрать с тебя по максимуму за то, что вылижут эту детку.

— Главное, чтобы починили, — отмахнулся Дерек.

Стайлз прислушался снова, и Дерек тут же уловил какой-то странный перепад настроения. Он вытащил газету из-под чашки и показушно принялся ее читать, закрывшись от Дерека.

— Ну что там еще? — волк озабоченно повел носом, сонно высунувшись из своего угла, но Дерек ловко перехватил его.

— Поверь, ты не хочешь знать, — ответил Стайлз.

— Ты же хотел поговорить?

Стайлз мигом смял газету и швырнул ее на стол. По его щекам расползался стыдливый румянец.

— Они спорят, драл ли ты меня на капоте или в салоне…

— Отвратительно, — прокомментировал Дерек.

— Вот и я говорю, — согласился Стайлз, снова зарываясь в свою газету.

Дереку совсем не хотелось представлять это зрелище, чтобы не дразнить волка лишний раз. Но отголоски возбуждения Стайлза сделали свое черное дело. Волк уловил легкий запах и настороженно вдыхал, пытаясь подобраться ближе.

— Ну, хоть где-то меня зовут лакомым кусочком, а не считают чокнутым сыном шерифа, — мечтательно вздохнул Стайлз.

От выплеснутого кофе его спасла газета.

— Ты — что? — переспросил Дерек, утираясь салфеткой.

— А что? — непонимающе посмотрел на него Стайлз.

— Ты сын шерифа? — прямо уточнил Дерек. Он так и почувствовал, как над ним нависает еще одна мрачнейшая грозовая туча. Помимо всего остального свалившегося дерьма, теперь выясняется, что он увез с собой сына шерифа того городка.

— Ну да. А что такого? — Стайлз, казалось, откровенно не понимал, почему Дерек так разволновался.

— Ты его предупредил? Тебе есть восемнадцать? Ты ведь не сбежал со мной? — волк поймал волну Дерека и настороженно поглядывал в сторону Стайлза. Не рвался к нему со всех лап, как прежде, а только смотрел.

— Да-да-да, — покивал Стайлз. — Ты что, думаешь, что по приезду в Нью-Йорк тебя ждут браслеты и статья?

— А разве нет?

— Нет. Я же предупредил отца. Да и… — Стайлз замялся, подбирая слова, — я сам могу за себя постоять, если ты еще не понял.

— Понял. Чего же тут непонятного, — фыркнул Дерек.

— Он в курсе, что я поехал лечить щенков, — улыбнулся Стайлз. 

Со стороны мастерской послышались голоса. Один из мастеров увидел, что Дерек повернулся в их сторону, и помахал ему рукой.

— Пойдем, — Дерек поднялся и сунул под чашку двадцатку за кофе. — Пора ехать.

— Может, устроим им шоу?

— Стайлз! — рыкнул Дерек.

— О’кей, молчу, — Стайлз выставил ладони перед собой в защитном жесте. — Пойдем уже, хмурая ты задница.

***

 

— Так откуда ты такой взялся? — спросил Дерек, когда они были за сотню миль от Мансфилда. Указатель на Cемьдесят шестой автостраде сообщал, что до Акрона осталось двадцать семь миль.

— Из Бикон-Хиллз, — передразнил его Стайлз, закидывая в рот чипсину из банки c «Принглс». 

Острые запахи волновали волка почти так же, как и Стайлз. Поэтому, когда тот выбрался на одной из заправок и вернулся из магазинчика с охапкой банок, Дерек против своей же воли практически закапал слюной. Всю дорогу до Акрона Стайлз молчал и налегал на хрустящие пластинки, то и дело облизывая перемазанные в специях пальцы.

— А серьезно? — Дерек утащил еще одну чипсину.

— Это от мамы, — Стайлз стряхнул с себя крошки. — Я не помню подробностей, но по ее линии все были Смотрителями. А потом мама встретила отца, и получился я.

— Мама научила тебя всем магическим… штукам?

— Она… — Стайлз вздохнул. Было видно, что воспоминания о матери все еще задевали его. — Она рассказывала мне все, когда я спал. Так что когда мне было лет шесть, и со мной заговорил крошка йорк миссис Марш, я уже был к этому готов.

— Вот как, — кивнул Дерек, отслеживая знак поворота.

— В школе, правда, не заладилось, — еще одна пластинка с хрустом разлетелась на кусочки по футболке Стайлза. — Я тогда слабо мог контролировать силу, если было страшно. Все-таки человеческого во мне больше.

— Так ты типа вырожденец? — осторожно спросил Дерек. 

— Вроде того, — вздохнул Стайлз. — Ну, не совсем. Хорошо слышу и вижу флору и фауну, а что-то глобальное дается тяжело. Искра слабая.

— Что-то глобальное? — Дерек ничуть не удивился словам Стайлза. В конце концов, он тоже был не совсем человеком и также чувствовал отголоски магии. Дерек точно знал, как это — жить с осознанием собственных способностей. Получалось, что у Стайлза тоже был кто-то внутри. 

Или что-то.

Кажется, Стайлз называл это Искра.

— Ага, — Стайлз поставил банку на сиденье, зажал ее коленями и повернулся к Дереку. — Смотри.

Что-то невесомое дотронулось до его щеки. Дерек легко смахнул несуществующую пушинку, но ощущение никуда не делось, а сползло вниз, к шее, и осторожно мазнуло по горлу. Волк в своей клетке только повел ухом.

— Вот, — улыбнулся Стайлз и тут же погрустнел. — Чем дальше от Неметона, тем я слабее. Нужна постоянная подпитка сил.

— Подожди, — Дерек вдруг свернул к обочине и остановился. — Ты же не растеряешь силы, когда мы доедем до Нью-Йорка? Это далековато от твоего Неметона.

— Это другое, — отмахнулся Стайлз. — От Неметона мои способности быть доктором Дулиттлом не зависят.

— И чем же тогда занимаются Смотрители? — непонимающе спросил Дерек.

— Поддерживают равновесие, — Стайлз полез за новой порцией чипсов.— Земная магия, и все дела. У меня своеобразный бонус.

— А, — кивнул Дерек.

— И еще Смотрители не могут отказать в помощи животному, которое встретится на их пути, — вдруг сказал Стайлз. — Улавливаешь суть?

— Ты лечишь волка моей сестры, — подытожил Дерек. — Потому что я попросил.

— Ну, вроде того, — хмыкнул Стайлз.

Дерек лениво выехал обратно на дорогу. Всплывшие новые подробности про возможности Стайлза радовали и все еще немного настораживали. Дерек поначалу думал, что Стайлз может быть опасным, но после того, как он прощупал волком все его слова, сомнения почти сразу же испарились. Он не чувствовал себя хуже, у Коры были улучшения (Дитон написал смс, что Кора приходит в сознание все чаще), так что причин подозревать Стайлза в чем-то еще больше не оставалось.

Кроме одной небольшой детали.

Стайлз так часто напоминал, что он человек, а волк, несмотря на это, тянулся к нему, что иногда сам Дерек не понимал, волк ли в нем говорит, когда ему хотелось притянуть Стайлза к себе и поцеловать.

 

***

— Может, хочешь прогуляться? — с надеждой спросил Стайлз.

Они только-только зашли в номер в мотеле «Ред Руф». Дерек поставил свою сумку у кровати и тяжело завалился на неожиданно мягкий матрас. Ему так хотелось спать, что последние несколько миль, казалось, тянулись вечно. К концу третьего дня, проведенного за рулем, внутренние аккумуляторы начали давать сбои.

— Ничего, что я был за рулем почти сутки? — беззлобно огрызнулся Дерек, поднимая голову, чтобы посмотреть, что делает Стайлз. Голос был слышен откуда-то сбоку.

— Пойдем, развеешься. Ты же сидел целый день, — позвал Стайлз, выглядывая в окно. — Сходим к озеру.

Озеро, точно. Когда Дерек проехал нужный съезд и заблудился среди многочисленных разветвлений дорог, в итоге они остановились на подъезде к прогулочному причалу, ведущему прямиком к озеру. Стайлз восхищенно засмотрелся на темнеющую гладь воды и хотел было выбраться размять ноги, но Дерек не позволил. Они и так опаздывали почти на сутки.

— Сходи один.

— Один не хочу, — Стайлз потянулся и почесал предплечье.

— Отвали, — в подтверждение своих слов Дерек скинул кеды и улегся на кровати удобнее. Спать хотелось слишком сильно, а тратить последние силы, чтобы препираться и спорить Дерек не желал.

— Пойдем. Считай, что это вынужденный выгул, — настойчиво позвал Стайлз, и волк мгновенно поднял голову в ожидании дальнейших указаний.

— Стайлз, хватит, — пробормотал Дерек в подушку, чувствуя, как волк тащит его вместе с поводком прочь из комнаты: волку тоже хотелось размять лапы и побегать по лесу.

— Да черт возьми!

Дерек резко поднялся, будто от слишком сильного рывка цепи. Волк уселся в ожидании, и нетерпеливо помахивал хвостом, как пес. Натянув кеды, Дерек подошел к Стайлзу.

— Только быстро. Завтра мы выезжаем в семь утра.

— Не волнуйся, — заверил его Стайлз, выталкивая из комнаты в сторону коридора. — Успеешь выспаться.

***

Возле озера действительно было красиво. Дерек посмотрел, как кожа Стайлза покрывается мурашками от прохладного ветра, и, подумав, снял с себя куртку и протянул ее Стайлзу. Тот зачем-то выбрался в одной футболке, не взяв с собой толстовки. Он остановился у края песчаного берега и разглядывал все вокруг.

— Возьми.

Стайлз рассеянно кивнул и накинул куртку на плечи.

Волк, завидев это, тут же радостно оскалился, но Дерек поспешно одернул его. Он и сам прекрасно понимал, на что это похоже: теперь Стайлз был укутан его запахом с головы до ног.

— Красиво тут, — вздохнул Стайлз. Он точно слышал, как волк завертелся, но никак не отреагировал.

— Ага, — согласился Дерек.

Прогулка взбодрила его. Воздух здесь был особенно чистый, вокруг пахло лесом, немного грязноватой водой и чем-то неуловимым травяным. Стайлз протянул ладонь к растущему у берега кусту, и тот обвился ветвью вокруг его руки и неестественно зашелестел.

— Что говорит? — Дерек заметил его движение.

— Приветствует меня, — ухмыльнулся Стайлз. То ли от созерцания природы, то ли от общения с кустом, он вдруг оживился. Дерек даже заметил, что, несмотря на своеобразные «качели» с настроением, после «общения» с природой Стайлз всегда становился веселее. Может, он так подзаряжал батарейки? 

Но волк не чувствовал никакого дыхания земной магии.

Опустив взгляд, Дерек увидел, как прибрежная трава словно ласкала Стайлзу ступни сквозь обувь. Тот осторожно высвободил руку из объятий куста и повернулся к Дереку.

— Не хочешь… Обратиться?

Стоило ему произнести это вслух, как волк предсказуемо задергался и принялся опасно натягивать цепь. Дерек слышал, как звенит и ощутимо покачивается упругий толстый металл этой фантомной цепи, и еще раз, на всякий случай, потянул ее на себя.

— Тут рядом люди, — покачал головой Дерек. Стайлз специально завел их подальше, к дальнему берегу озера, вглубь парка, но все-таки откуда-то доносились голоса.

Стайлз на секунду прикрыл глаза.

— Кто-то есть в беседке на другой стороне озера, — выдал он.— Их ты и слышишь.

— Ладно, — кивнул Дерек, стаскивая с себя футболку. Он хотел набросить ее на ближайшую ветку, когда Стайлз вдруг качнулся вперед, прихватил его прохладными ладонями за талию и притянул к себе. Дерек не двигался, когда сухие губы дотронулись до его шеи и затем скользнули выше. Он машинально перехватил Стайлза, прижимая его к себе. Забытая футболка и сброшенная куртка остались валяться на земле.

— Обратись,— прошептал Стайлз в его губы.

Дерек хотел было возмутиться, но, почувствовав, как неловко Стайлз пытается заткнуть его поцелуем, отшатнулся от него. Он едва успел схватиться за край ускользающей цепи, но волк опасно приблизился и чуть не вырвался наружу, ведь Стайлз настойчиво звал его.Близкое обращение вздыбливало кожу, суставы болезненно смещались, сводимые волнами дрожи, но Дерек в последнюю секунду успел содрать с себя оставшуюся одежду, прежде чем сорваться и отдать волку контроль.

Дерек успел заметить, как Стайлз завороженно пялился на то, как он обращался. Сам он не видел ничего красивого и притягательного в этом процессе, а только чувствовал привычную боль и чувство завершенности, когда, наконец, все части вставали на свои места, а волк гордо переступал лапами по земле.

— Красивый. Какой же ты красивый, — тихо выдохнул Стайлз и поманил волка ближе. Тот уселся напротив и застыл в какой-то напряженной позе. Дерек мог улавливать отголоски эмоций волка. Раззадоренный поцелуем, тот заметно нервничал. Ему казалось, что Стайлз просто играется с ним. Подманивает и тут же убегает в сторону. Но сейчас Стайлз не двигался: он только осторожно занес руку, чтобы погладить волка по голове, но не спешил что-то делать.

Вдруг Стайлз смущенно улыбнулся. Волку пахнуло пряным запахом возбуждения, и он застыл. Дерек попытался удержаться и перехватить контроль, но волк первым рванулся вперед и ткнулся мордой в бедро Стайлза. Он принялся мокро облизывать ему джинсы.

— Эй! — удивленно вскрикнул Стайлз, отгоняя от себя зверя. Но тот только сильнее боднул его мордой и сунулся носом ему между ног. Дерек тщетно пытался остановить его и выбраться наружу, когда Стайлз вдруг шлепнулся на задницу, а волк навис сверху, жадно обнюхивая низ его живота.

Дерек уловил, как Стайлз задрожал, когда волк подобрался мокрым носом к его подмышке. Он выискивал, где запах будет сильнее всего. Зверь смешно чихнул и снова вернулся ниже, к паху Стайлза. Пульс Стайлза больно забарабанил по ушам, и это слышал даже Дерек. А потом Стайлз как-то нервно облизнул губы и полез рукой в штаны. 

Волк опять ткнулся носом в пах и попытался лизнуть что-то, что ему так сильно нравилось своим запахом. Там запах Стайлза был гуще, острее. От слюны на бежевых джинсах проступали темные влажные пятна, но Стайлз был слишком занят, чтобы обращать внимание на кружащегося возле него волка.

— О, черт, — возбужденно задышал он, двигая рукой. 

Когда Стайлз расстегнул ширинку и вытащил наружу член, волк совсем с катушек съехал. Краем сознания он улавливал беспокойство Дерека и нежелание навредить. Но аромат дурманил, вел его, словно запах сочного мяса, заставлял буквально исходить слюной.

Стайлз даже не пытался увернуться или как-то помешать. Он просто откинулся на спину, стащил джинсы пониже на бедра, выставляя себя для волка. Он совсем не боялся, скорее, наоборот, открыто говорил о своих желаниях.

Возмущению Дерека не было предела, но волк захлебывался от счастья и мокро охаживал языком все, до чего мог дотянуться. Он едва не скулил, заливая все вокруг слюной. Дерек вцепился в цепь обеими руками, когда Стайлз коротко всхлипнул и кончил. 

Обратное превращение было еще более болезненным, чем обычно. Дерек едва не завалился на бок, когда он сам, вживую, уловил витающий в воздухе запах. Его оглушило волной отходящего возбуждения.

— Мы как Хищник и Чужой, — хрипло проговорил Стайлз, подтягивая боксеры на место. Он потрогал пальцем мокрую ткань штанов и застегнул их.

— Ты что творишь?! — тихо прорычал Дерек, рванувшись к Стайлзу, но тот только расслабленно посмотрел в ответ:

— Я хочу в душ. Пойдем обратно.

— Ты что здесь устроил? — не унимался Дерек. У него все внутри сводило от болезненного возбуждения. Определенно, это была какая-то новая волчья штука, которую волк подкинул Дереку. Мол, пусть человек разбирается сам.

— Ты разве не понял? — Стайлз приподнялся на локтях, едва не встретившись с Дереком лбом. Он резко схватился за его плечи и уронил Дерека на себя. Ошалевший от такой наглости, Дерек сначала тормознул, а потом принялся отвечать на лихорадочные поцелуи. Запах, который сводил его с ума, теперь усилился в несколько раз, и Дерек крупно вздрогнул, ощутив теплую ладонь, поглаживающую его через джинсы.

— Я тебе нравлюсь, — предположил Дерек. Он посмотрел, как Стайлз, лежащий под ним, снова расстегнул свои джинсы, от волнения едва не выдрав молнию с мясом.

— Пиздец как нравишься, — выдохнул Стайлз, обхватывая их члены, но Дерек остановил его. Он мокро облизал ладонь и обернул пальцы вокруг наливающегося члена Стайлза. Тот совсем недавно кончил, но снова был готов к подвигам. Стайлз вцепился в его руку и коротко застонал, когда Дерек принялся быстро дрочить и себе, и ему.

Вскоре Дерека накрыло оргазмом такой силы, что ему показалось, будто он снова обращается и чувствует все так же остро, как волк. Его встряхнуло, сердце застучало где-то в ушах. Даже глаза заслезились, когда Стайлз дернул его на себя и быстро поцеловал, мазнув языком по его губам.

Стайлз ожесточенно двигал рукой Дерека, пока тот медленно приходил в себя. Волк заткнулся, и Дерек, наконец, смог полностью сосредоточиться на чужих ощущениях. Стайлз захныкал и задрожал еще сильнее, когда Дерек свободной рукой полез ниже, скользнув по мошонке к тугой сжавшейся дырке. Он обвел ее пальцем и мягко надавил подушечкой, вызвав у Стайлза еще один болезненный вскрик. Дерек принялся с нажимом поглаживать дырку, не стремясь проникнуть внутрь. Все-таки смазки или чего-то похожего у них с собой не было.

— Да, вот так, — всхлипнул Стайлз, приподнимаясь над землей, чтобы Дереку было удобнее. Но Дерек убрал руку и обвел большим пальцем головку, отчего Стайлза резко выгнуло, и он кончил на ладонь Дерека, перемешав их семя.

Вытерев ладонь о траву, Дерек улегся на прохладную землю, чтобы все-таки успокоиться, а Стайлз так и остался лежать. Краем глаза Дерек заметил, что тот лежит на его куртке, но сил возмущаться у него не было. Ему хотелось закрыть глаза, а очнуться уже в кровати в мотеле.

— Это было клево, — восторженно прошептал Стайлз. Дерек повернул к нему голову и увидел, как его радужки искрятся золотистыми всполохами.

— Теперь нам точно нужно в душ, — заметил Дерек. Он весь перемазался в земле, да и запах волчьей слюны сейчас казался не слишком приятным.

— Ну, тогда вставай, — Стайлз кое-как поднялся на ноги, застегнул джинсы и одернул футболку. Он отряхнулся от налипшей травы и поднял с земли куртку Дерека.

Дерек нехотя встал на ноги и оправил на себе одежду. От куртки пахло Стайлзом и их спермой. 

Волк сыто затих в своем углу, когда они шли обратно через лес к мотелю. Дерек почти не ощущал его присутствия, даже когда Стайлз скинул грязную одежду и деловито пригласил Дерека вместе погреться под душем. Они застряли там еще на час, потому что Стайлзу захотелось ему отсосать. А когда Дерек предложил заняться чем-нибудь посерьезнее, Стайлз вдруг замахал руками и путано объяснил, что так много за раз — нельзя.

Забравшись под одеяло, Дерек закинул руки за голову, устроив их на подушке. Стайлз быстро подкатился к нему, устроившись, будто идеально подогнанная деталь: Дереку было непривычно засыпать с кем-то рядом. Но уютный вкусный Стайлз словно знал, как именно нужно лечь, чтобы не прижиматься сильно, и в то же время Дерек мог ощущать его тепло.

Стайлз отключился почти сразу же, в то время как сам Дерек долго не мог уснуть. Он прокручивал в голове случившееся в лесу у озера, слушал затихшего волка и то, как смешно Стайлз сопит во сне.

В сумке почти бесшумно завибрировал телефон. Дерек осторожно выбрался из-под теплого одеяла, чтобы взять мобильник и проверить свои догадки.

«Кора держится в сознании около получаса»,— вот что написал Дитон.

***

Все следующее утро Стайлз смущенно краснел и предпочитал не пересекаться с Дереком взглядом. Он прятался то за газетой, то смотрел в окно, то затыкал уши наушниками, прикрывал глаза и делал вид, что дремлет. 

Дерек осторожно поглядывал на него через зеркало дальнего вида. Разомлевший от жаркого салона, Стайлз снова заснул. На этот раз по-настоящему. Глядя на него, Дереку и самому хотелось остановиться, притянуть Стайлза к себе и просто полежать так, чувствуя его рядом. Зашевелившийся волк мигом выдернул его из спокойных мыслей. Его не было слышно с вечера, когда они вернулись в отель, перемазанные в грязи и земле после прогулки к озеру.

Что-то тревожило Дерека. Без оглядки на эмоции волка, который сейчас просто спокойно лежал и не отсвечивал. Что-то плотно засело комком под ребрами и не давало сообразить, что происходит. С одной стороны, Дерек понимал, что случится, как только Стайлз выполнит свою миссию. А с другой, был волк, который наверняка насильно притащит Дерека к Стайлзу обратно в Калифорнию, если тот уедет. Его пугала эта нездоровая эмоциональная привязанность зверя, и в то же время сам Дерек медленно, но верно приближался к осознанию того, что он хочет, чтобы Стайлз остался с ним в Нью-Йорке.

Розовые губы сонно приоткрылись, и дыхание Стайлза стало прерывистым. Заметив это, Дерек свернул к обочине и остановился. От резкого движения Стайлз причмокнул губами и приоткрыл глаза, сонно заморгав.

— Где мы?

Дерек сверился с картой и вспомнил номер автострады, по которой они ехали. Уже совсем близко должна была быть очередная заправка, а значит — остановка и перекус.

— На подъезде к Уильямспорту, — ответил Дерек, аккуратно складывая карту.

Стайлз покосился на сложенную квадратом карту, на которой специально оставался только штат Пенсильвания. Отмеченные номера трасс и названия городов создавали на бумаге целую паутину. 

— В центре штата, — подсказал ему Дерек.

— Нет, просто… — начал Стайлз, но замолк.

— Что такое? 

— Да тут кругом лес, — сказал он и широко зевнул. — Последние несколько часов только и едем по лесной дороге, так?

— Вроде того, — согласился Дерек. Судя по карте, городок будто находился среди леса. Конечно, там еще значилось, что это все — государственные парки в районе Аппалачинских гор, но по пути Дерек просто не обращал на это внимания.

— Просто тут такой сильный лесной вай-фай, — улыбнулся Стайлз, потирая затекшую шею. — Не уверен, что захочу теперь спать ночью.

Дерек глянул на время — было около шести вечера. По его расчетам они должны были оказаться в Уильямспорте через пару часов и остаться там ночевать, чтобы ранним утром выдвинуться дальше. Через восточную часть штата им придется ехать дольше, ведь там уже начинались более оживленные округа. Дерек помнил, как застрял в районе Нью-Джерси и несколько часов простоял в огромной пробке на выезде из города.

— Лесной вай-фай? — удивился Дерек. 

— Удаленная зарядка, — Стайлз помассировал переносицу. — Черт, меня как будто накачали кофе с кока-колой.

— Деревья? — Дерек осторожно вырулил обратно на трассу и прибавил скорости.

— Ага, — кивнул Стайлз. — Я же говорю, они все меня провожают и думают, что умирать собрался. Эти елки совсем дикие, без спросу подпитку включили.

— Бред какой-то, — фыркнул Дерек. Ему вообще казалось смешным это «общение» с деревьями. Но факт оставался фактом: Стайлз замолк, поняв, что Дерек не слишком настроен разговаривать, но всю оставшуюся дорогу до заправки он так нервно притопывал ногой, что едва не подскакивал на сидении. И сдерживал его только ремень безопасности.

***

— У тебя большая стая? — спросил Стайлз, слизывая с губ потеки кетчупа. Он так жадно вгрызался в ароматный хот-дог, что еще сильнее распалял и так разгулявшийся волчий аппетит. Волк немедленно сделал стойку, как только Стайлз снова вымазался в пахучем соусе. Это предательский хот-дог брызнул кетчупом с другой стороны, оставив на Стайлзе новые капли.

— Пять бет, — ответил Дерек, с аппетитом пережевывая свой хот-дог. В закусочной на заправке было немноголюдно. Они засели в самом темном углу. Стайлз накупил гору еды, видимо, решив зарядиться на полную еще и хот-догами.

— И как ты их нашел? Накусал себе стаю? 

— Двое — это семья, — Дерек размешал ложечкой чай и взялся за новый хот-дог. — В живых остались только дядя и младшая сестра.

— А остальные беты?— Стайлз шумно отпил содовой из своего стакана.

— Сами меня нашли.

— Не пробовал кусать кого-нибудь? — салфетка прошлась по вымазанным в кетчупе губам, и Дерек едва расслышал вопрос, столкнувшись под столом с коленями Стайлза.

— Неа, — ответил он. — А зачем?

— Ну, знаешь, некоторые альфы так делают. Кусают безнадежно больных людей, — объяснил Стайлз. — Двойная польза. Новый бета в стаю плюс эмоциональная привязка из благодарности за лечение.

Дерек похолодел, услышав это. Стайлз вообще понимал, что только что сказал?

— В жизни бы так не поступил, — хмыкнул Дерек, стараясь не подавать вида. — Мне не нужны такие благодарности.

Стайлз вытерся салфеткой и замолчал, постукивая по столу кончиками пальцев. Не то до него дошел смысл сказанного, не то он обдумывал слова Дерека.

— Предпочту лишний раз никого не обращать, — Дерек отпил чая из своей чашки и сплюнул чаинку в салфетку. — Вокруг полно чокнутых охотников, а я не хочу снова рисковать стаей.

— Понятно, — кивнул Стайлз, и Дерек подумал, что тот наверняка видел всю историю с охотниками и его семьей, и поэтому не стал задавать лишних вопросов.

Что-то снова царапнуло Дерека изнутри. Помрачневший вдруг Стайлз отодвинул свою тарелку в сторону, едва не расплескав чашку с соусом, и резко отодвинулся от стола. Ножки стула так противно скрежетнули по полу, что Дереку на секунду показалось, будто его самого ткнули тупым ножом прямо в мозг. Обострившийся слух подкинул новых проблем: Стайлз скомкал салфетку и бросил ее в пустую тарелку. А та свалилась с таким грохотом, что на их столик оглянулись все посетители. К столику тут же метнулась одна из официанток, чтобы убрать с пола осколки.

Волк заметался в своем углу, пока Дерек пытался кое-как подавить все нарастающую ярость. Вот, значит, как Стайлз хотел с ним поступить. Привязать к себе через волчьи инстинкты. Он бы сам ничего не заметил, ведь магии почти не было. Дерек слышал ее отголоски там, в Бикон-Хиллз. Ну а здесь и по дороге его вело чисто волчье слепое обожание. Зверь был без ума от Стайлза. Вот только звериная сущность никак не хотела накладываться на человеческие чувства, и волк злился на самого Дерека, то и дело вырывая контроль из его рук.

Стоило на секунду позволить себе подумать о Стайлзе не как о потенциальном лекарстве для Коры, — и волк радостно забил хвостом и взволнованно тявкнул. Дерек вспомнил, как Стайлз вел себя в последние дни: как он старательно спутывался с ним и укреплял связь с волком, излечивая его таким способом, как радовался волк, когда Стайлз раздразнил их обоих вчера вечером, и как вел себя Стайлз, когда вытащил наружу его настоящие желания, скрытые в тени волчьих.

Дерек опомнился, только когда Стайлз дотронулся до него и перехватил запястье. Он вдруг понял, что вцепился рукой в деревянную столешницу, и та опасно заскрипела, когда выползли когти.

— Воу, давай-ка успокойся, — негромко сказал Стайлз, сжимая его руку. Дерек кое-как разжал пальцы, когда почувствовал мягкое тепло, исходящее от Стайлза. Волк настороженно повел ушами, прислушиваясь к эмоциям самого Дерека. Он словно спрашивал, почему тот злится.

— И выключи уже эти рождественские огоньки в глазах, — добавил Стайлз, поглаживая его ладонь. Дерек сглотнул подступивший к горлу комок, выпутал свою ладонь и потер глаза. Еда вдруг перестала казаться такой же вкусной, чай успел остыть, а сам Стайлз был раздражен не меньше его.

— Угу, — коротко фыркнул Дерек, допивая свой чай. Он видел, как Стайлз без особого аппетита доел оставшийся хот-дог и допил колу. Самому Дереку еда в горло не лезла.

— Да в чем твоя проблема? — не выдержал Стайлз.

— Ни в чем, — буркнул Дерек. — Кроме тебя, у меня нет проблем.

— Вот как, — насмешливо сказал Стайлз, глядя ему в глаза.

Дерек не выдержал взгляда и отвернулся. Ему стало неловко за свою вспышку. Стайлз так искренне попытался его успокоить, что результат получился странным. Теперь волк вырвался из своего укрытия и изо всех сил рванулся к Стайлзу, чтобы тот его погладил или хотя бы просто дотронулся. Дерек же молча сжал зубы и еле сдержался, чтобы не поддаться порыву и не дернуть Стайлза к себе. Ему вдруг до жути захотелось уткнуться носом в его шею, чтобы вдохнуть успокаивающий запах.

— Знаешь что? — Стайлз сам осторожно накрыл его руку ладонью. — Когда все закончится, ты перестанешь его так сильно ощущать.

— Волка? — уточнил Дерек, облизнув губы. Наваждение ушло так же неожиданно, как и появилось.

— Ага. Как только равновесие вернется, он больше не будет дергать одеяло на себя, — Стайлз мягко сжал пальцы.

— Оно вернется, когда ты вылечишь Кору? — предположил Дерек.

— Могло бы случиться раньше, — сказал Стайлз, отодвигаясь подальше.

— Ты о чем?

— Ты знаешь, — Стайлз улыбнулся. — Пора отсюда выбираться.

Дерек вздохнул и вытащил телефон, чтобы посмотреть который час. Им действительно было пора выдвигаться, чтобы побыстрее добраться до мотеля.

***  
— Так, а вот это уже слишком.

Стайлз нервно прохаживался по комнате, по размерам напоминавшую скорее мансарду, чем полноценный номер в мотеле, пусть и таком бюджетном. Дерек тоже злился, наблюдая за ним. Это же надо было так умудриться попасть. Он смутно представлял, что их ждет, когда по пути они увязли в большом скоплении машин на заезде к мотелю. Дерек неверяще уставился на забитую парковку. Как выяснилось, в городе со дня на день должен был проходить чемпионат младшей бейсбольной лиги, и местные фанаты из соседних городков, все как один, подтянулись пораньше, чтобы занять себе место и снять комнату в мотеле. Стайлз буквально в последний момент выторговал у администратора оставшийся свободный номер.

Так что когда они вошли, их ждал сюрприз в виде одноместного номера с крошечной кроватью в углу у окна. Но выбирать было не из чего.

— Ну что еще такое? — раздраженно спросил Дерек, когда Стайлз снова оказался рядом.

— Я не лягу с тобой, — огрызнулся тот.

— Ну и спи на полу, — отмахнулся Дерек, снимая футболку. Ему до смерти хотелось вымыться и завалиться спать, а не слушать чужие капризы.  
Всю дорогу до мотеля они провели в напряженном молчании. Дерек не хотел лишний раз злиться, пока волк был таким нестабильным, а Стайлз молчал из принципа. До Дерека медленно доходило, на что обижался Стайлз. Но что с ним теперь делать он понятия не имел.

— Скорее, это ты будешь спать на полу, — фыркнул Стайлз, ясно обозначая свои намерения. Волк бы ни за что не пошел против его желания.

— Посмотрим, — бросил Дерек, уходя в душ.

Не прошло и пяти минут, как Стайлз ворвался к нему, словно мини-торнадо. Он отдернул занавеску, и Дерек едва успел прикрыться.

— Давай-ка выясним кое-что, мистер Хмурая задница, — зло заговорил Стайлз. Его всего трясло, и Дереку больно лупил по ушам частящий чужой пульс.

— Свали отсюда, — Дерек свободной рукой подтянул к себе полотенце и обмотал его вокруг бедер.

— Не свалю, пока не поговорим, — настойчиво повторил Стайлз и стал раздеваться.

— Ты какого хрена творишь? — зло выдохнул Дерек.

Но Стайлз не слышал его. Он стянул боксеры и уверенно перешагнул бортик, совершенно правильно думая, что Дерек не станет его останавливать. Когда Дерек оказался прижатым к стене мокрым злым Стайлзом, его снова повело. Он вдруг в красках вспомнил, как Стайлз сосал ему вчера в душе, как уверенно гладил ладонями плоский живот и с наслаждением вбирал член в рот, насколько глубоко у него получалось. Это заводило и распаляло еще сильнее. Дерек не просто улавливал отголоски чужого желания, он купался в этом запахе. Стайлз фонил злостью вперемешку с возбуждением так сильно, что Дерек и не думал ему сопротивляться.

— Твою же мать, — выдохнул Дерек, смаргивая с ресниц налипшие капли. Он зажмурился и запрокинул голову, когда Стайлз содрал полотенце, перехватил его член и несильно сжал.

— Я хотел сказать, — зашептал Стайлз ему на ухо, — что вожусь с тобой не потому, что вижу в тебе щенка с перебитой лапой.

Дерек попытался перехватить его руки, но Стайлз только предупреждающе стиснул пальцами член у основания. Это отрезвило и позволило сконцентрироваться не только на ощущениях, но и на словах. Метод кнута и пряника в полном действии.

— И секс, которым мы сейчас займемся, будет не просто стыковка органов в нужные места, а усиленный энергетический обмен, — мокрые пальцы на члене Дерека пощекотали головку, пробежались по стволу вниз и исчезли. — Кивни, если понял меня.

От такого напора даже волк заинтересованно выглянул из укрытия, но Дерек с силой затолкал его обратно. Сейчас ему было здесь не место. Дерек отчаянно хотел получить ответы на все вопросы и, желательно, без участия волка.

— Я понял, — пробормотал Дерек, прижимая к себе мокрого Стайлза. У того стояло так, что Дерек едва не обжегся, когда обхватил ладонью их члены. Стайлз жалобно стонал и терся бедрами, отчаянно цепляясь за плечи Дерека.

Льющаяся сверху вода мешала им нормально целоваться. Как только Дерек отодвигался, чтобы вдохнуть воздуха, в рот тут же попадали капли. Стайлз отфыркивался, как мокрый пес, но все равно не унимался: он прижимал собой Дерека к стене, рассеяно поглаживал плечи и бицепсы и несильно прихватывал зубами кожу на его шее. Дерека еще сильнее распаляли такие хаотичные ласки. Стайлз коротко вскрикнул, когда Дерек провел ладонями вниз по его спине и сжал ягодицы. Он весь мелко дрожал, уткнувшись лбом в плечо Дерека, когда тот скользнул пальцами между его ягодиц и легко надавил.

— Еще немного, я запрыгну на твой член прямо здесь, — сбивчиво проговорил Стайлз, поднимая голову.

— На кровати будет удобнее, — кивнул Дерек, с сожалением отрываясь от Стайлза. Тот быстро подхватил полотенце и принялся промакивать влажную кожу. Дерек поднял сброшенное на край ванны второе полотенце, выключил воду и вытерся сам.

Дерек не помнил, как они добрались до кровати. Оказавшись на мягком одеяле, он тут же уложил Стайлза на спину и набросился на него с поцелуями. Волк отчетливо помнил, как Стайлзу понравилось вчерашнее вылизывание. Он словно подсказывал Дереку, что делать дальше. И тот слушался. Он не слишком нежно перевернул Стайлза на живот, и, когда тот вскинулся, сообразив, что хочет сделать Дерек, насильно удержал его прижатым к постели.

— Ты что задумал? — Стайлз оглянулся через плечо, взмокший, раскрасневшийся еще после прелюдии в душе.

— Увидишь.

Стайлз так и ткнулся лбом в покрывало, когда Дерек развел его ягодицы и широко лизнул между ними. Он влажно вылизывал пульсирующую сомкнутую дырку и старался не думать о том, что Стайлз слишком раскованно себя ведет для девственника. Или он им не был?

Представив, что Стайлза трахал кто-то другой, Дерек почувствовал, как перед глазами все поплыло от ярости. Он зачем-то выпустил когти и уже успел оставить на бедрах Стайлза несколько мелких царапин. Но сам Стайлз этого не замечал, потому что был слишком занят дрочкой: пока Дерек отвлекся, чтобы прийти в себя и снова не выпустить волка наружу, Стайлз приподнялся, встав на колени, и медленно двигал ладонью.

— У тебя был кто-то? — спросил Дерек, кое-как сглатывая полезшие клыки.

Стайлз замер и плюхнулся животом на кровать.

— Как у меня мог быть кто-то? — со вздохом спросил он, перевернувшись на спину. — Думаешь, кто-то может посмотреть на городского чудика в таком смысле?

— Но ты… — Дерек замолчал, облизнув губы.

— Можно я не буду рассказывать тебе некоторые стыдные вещи? — Стайлз зачем-то прикрыл лицо ладонями. — Продолжай, пожалуйста.

Он снова перевернулся и приподнял бедра, встав на колени и раскрывая себя для Дерека, и тот почти закапал слюной от такого восхитительного зрелища. Острый пряный запах сводил его с ума, окончательно пережигая все предохранители. Он вжал Стайлза в постель, надавив ладонями на бедра, и начал мокро целовать все, до чего мог достать. Дерек дразнил языком мошонку и старательно обводил дырку, то и дело проталкивая кончик языка внутрь. Стайлз от этого особенно дергался, ерзал и пытался уползти. Но Дерек держал крепко и вылизывал до тех пор, пока Стайлз не обмяк, а на покрывале не осталось белесых подтеков.

— Ты меня замучаешь, — хрипло прошептал Стайлз куда-то в матрас.

— Я еще ничего не сделал, — откликнулся Дерек.

— А это тогда что было? — Стайлз кое-как приподнялся и перелег на спину.

— Прелюдия? — Дерек погладил его бедро, но Стайлз взбрыкнул, скидывая с себя его ладонь.

— Я хотел предложить потрахаться еще в первый же день, — зачем-то сказал Стайлз.

— Зачем? — Дерек непонимающе уставился на него.

— Ну, ты бы сразу все понял, и все было бы проще, — пожал плечами Стайлз.

Он стек с постели на пол и подтащил к себе за лямку валяющийся неподалеку рюкзак. Выудив из бокового кармана коричневый бумажный пакет, Стайлз пересел на кровать и высыпал на покрывало все содержимое — нераспечатанный флакон смазки и несколько упаковок с презервативами.

— Подготовился? — улыбнулся Дерек, пересев к стене.

— Ну да, на первой же заправке сбегал и все купил, — Стайлз смущенно облизнул губы и улегся на кровати.

— Кстати… — начал Дерек, понимая, что ему придется это спросить. Если Стайлз мог общаться с животными, то он, скорее всего, знал абсолютно все подробности их жизни. В том числе и кое-что об их спаривании.

— А? — Стайлз поднял голову.

— Я просто хотел предупредить, — Дереку было сложно подобрать нужные слова. — У меня…

— Помнишь, я говорил про йорка? — перебил его Стайлз.

Дерек кивнул, понимая, что сейчас услышит что-то абсурдное.

— Так вот, когда мне было лет тринадцать, я увидел соседского пса, сцепившегося с этим несчасинкой, — продолжил он.

— Вот как.

— Так что я знаю, как все происходит в теории, — Стайлз порозовел и покосился на все еще напряженный член. — Узел, в смысле.

— Отлично, — Дерек перелег ближе к Стайлзу и провел кончиками пальцев по его животу вверх, зацепив ладонью соски. — Просто ты и без меня знаешь, что это точно случится.

— Переживу как-нибудь, — улыбнулся Стайлз. Он перелег на Дерека и уселся к нему на бедра. Склонившись, он принялся лениво целовать его и настойчиво ерзать ягодицами по члену.

— Учти, я не смогу удержать волка, — предупредил Дерек, пытаясь поймать его за бедра на месте. Стайлз специально заводил его и дразнил, будто хотел, чтобы Дерек насильно толкнул его лицом на кровать и жестко отодрал за все совершенные по пути мелкие прегрешения. Волк улавливал этот неясный посыл и почти капал слюной в предвкушении.

— И что? — Стайлз сжал зубами кожу у его горла и мстительно засосал. — Повяжешь меня, как сучку?

— Вроде того, — прошипел Дерек, отлепляя от себя Стайлза. — Я могу забрать боль, если будет совсем плохо.

— Да не бойся ты так, — отмахнулся Стайлз. — Ну, давай.

Стайлз слез с него и улегся на живот. Он нашарил где-то рядом смазку и протянул флакон Дереку.

— Можешь особо не нежничать.

От его слов Дерека прошило волной возбуждения. Он едва успел заткнуть скалящегося волка, чтобы тот не мешался под руками. Стайлз тем временем встал на колени и уперся ладонями в постель. Он прогнулся, покачал бедрами и расставил колени шире.

— Ай! — вскрикнул он, когда Дерек, не церемонясь, втолкнул в него сразу два смазанных пальца. Стайлз задышал, застыв на месте, и осторожно качнулся назад, насаживаясь глубже. Тугие девственные мышцы медленно впускали пальцы глубже, и Дерек на пробу двинул ими чуть под другим углом.

— Хорошо? — спросил он, методично растрахивая покрасневшую дырку. Стайлз уже свободно принимал три пальца и жалобно хныкал в одеяло, с силой цепляясь за него руками.

— Да, — на выдохе простонал Стайлз.

Дерек перелег на него и устроился между разведенных бедер. Стайлз совсем не соображал от накативших ощущений и просто лежал, мелко подрагивая, когда Дерек добавил еще немного смазки, смазал себя и приставил головку к приоткрытому входу. Он медленно толкнулся внутрь, щадя и без того растревоженные мышцы. По смазке он въехал внутрь по самые яйца, мошонка тяжело шлепнулась о ягодицы Стайлза, и Дерек прикусил губу, чтобы справиться с собой и с волком. Тот будто с ума сошел, стоило Дереку сделать первый толчок. Стайлз заерзал и надсадно застонал, когда Дерек прижал его ноги к постели и принялся неспешно покачивать бедрами.

— А так хорошо? — прошептал он во влажный бархатный затылок.

— Отпадно, — всхлипнул Стайлз и попытался вскинуть бедра. Дерек уловил его намек и чуть сместился так, чтобы не мешать Стайлзу насаживаться самостоятельно. Стайлз дрожал под ним, а Дерек с нажимом гладил его влажные плечи, хаотично целовал сведенные острые лопатки, покусывал шею и сам едва не подвывал, вторя своему волку.

Почувствовав приближающийся финиш, Дерек резко рванул цепь на себя, чтобы у волка не было ни единого шанса выбраться, а сам он не ушел в бета-релиз. Стайлз под ним забился, шумно переживая подступивший оргазм, и Дерек, поддавшись инстинкту, несильно прихватил человеческими зубами кожу на его шее и не отпускал, пока Стайлз не затих под ним.

— А ты? — едва слышно спросил Стайлз. Он не шевелился, а Дерек все еще цеплялся за него, не подпуская волка, и пережидал, пока его не перестанет ритмично сжимать внутри.

— Сейчас, — прорычал Дерек. Ему тоже не терпелось кончить, и волк настойчиво нашептывал ему выдрать их сучку как следует. Дерек приподнялся и потащил Стайлза выше. Тот кое-как уперся ладонями в постель, но вскоре беспомощно рухнул вниз. Все его тело будто было сделано из молочного желе — он слабо шевелился и не мог твердо стоять. И тогда Дерек грубо навалился на него и принялся резко толкаться членом. Он вцепился в бедра Стайлза, когда тот снова заохал и засучил ногами по одеялу, и удержал его, протолкнув член внутрь. Узел был еще слабым и только-только наметился, но Дерек двигался короткими рывками, раскрывая тугие мышцы, подготавливая Стайлза под себя. Втолкнув узел, Дерек снова цапнул зубами Стайлза за загривок и наконец-то спустил прямо внутрь.

— А вот это было охуенно, — слабо прохрипел под ним Стайлз. Он дернул плечом, и Дерек кое-как выплыл из странного транса, в который его забросил собственный пережитый оргазм. Дерек чуть сместился, чтобы не сделать Стайлзу больнее, и осторожно перелег на бок.

— Угу, — отозвался Дерек. Он расслабленно гладил Стайлза по бедру и осторожно подтаскивал на себя остатки неприятных ощущений.

— И надолго это? — Стайлз зевнул и вытянул руки перед собой.

— Не знаю, — Дерек скользнул губами по мокрой лопатке и коротко поцеловал. Его и волка накрыло океаном какой-то особенной нежности к Стайлзу. Теперь и сам Дерек готов был его защищать и боготворить. Он купался в запахе Стайлза, дышал им и одновременно с этим думал, что Стайлз теперь будет окутан им с ног до головы. Чисто волчье желание ткнуло острой иглой прямо в сердце и тут же исчезло. Как двадцать пятый кадр — вспыхнуло и растворилось без следа.

— Ты слышишь? — Стайлз пошевелился под ним, и Дерек приоткрыл глаза.

— Что?

— Зверюгу своего, — Стайлз осторожно завел руку назад, провел кончиками пальцев по животу Дерека и попытался дотронуться до его члена. Наверняка ему не терпелось узнать, что там с ним происходит.

Дерек вздрогнул от легкой щекотки и прислушался. Волк замолчал. Дерек вообще не ощущал его присутствия где-то там, в фантомном загоне с огромной металлической цепью.

— Что происходит? — хрипло спросил Дерек.

— Сейчас, — Стайлз переместился и оглянулся на него. Его глаза блестели золотистыми огоньками, и Дерек немигающе уставился на Стайлза. Глядя на эти завораживающие переливы, он отчаянно захотел узнать, что происходит, когда глаза Стайлза так светятся.

Дерек не успел спросить об этом, когда вдруг очувствовал, как в него вдохнули силу. Что-то похожее он уже испытывал, когда неожиданно обрел силу Альфы. Стайлз перехватил его ладонь, и Дерек увидел, как по его запястью вверх к предплечью сбегают золотистые искры. Они мягко покалывали и тут же исчезали, впитываясь в кожу по направлению дорожек вен, выступивших от притока крови.

— Сейчас, не бойся, — прошептал Стайлз. Он осторожно высвободился и отлепился от Дерека, но все еще держал его за руку. Искры медленно текли из его пальцев, и Дерек чувствовал только обволакивающее успокаивающее тепло. Он смотрел Стайлзу в глаза, словно загипнотизированный, пережидая, пока закончится эта цепная алхимическая реакция.

Все закончилось буквально по щелчку. Дерек заморгал, когда на него вдруг обрушился целый водопад звуков и ощущений. Он застонал и закрыл уши ладонями, чтобы не слышать все это. Лезущие в нос отвлекающие запахи не давали сосредоточиться и взять все под контроль, как это было раньше.

— Я с тобой, — шепнул Стайлз ему на ухо. Дерек отчетливо услышал его голос в своей голове и опустил руки. Он мысленно сконцентрировался так же, как это делал всегда, и поднял фантомные щиты, делать которые его еще в детстве научила мать. Умение отгораживаться от сторонних звуков было уже чем-то естественным, вбитым в подкорку в самого детства.

— Умница, — Стайлз все еще держался за него. — Давай дальше.

Дерек зажмурился и снова прислушался к волку. Он ощущал зверя где-то близко. Он мысленно позвал его и едва не закричал, когда увидел волка прямо перед собой. Тот казался больше и еще сильнее, по сравнению с бетой. Он него веяло неуловимой силой и спокойствием. Этот волк был почти такой же мощный, что и Альфа, но по ощущениям Дерека он все-таки был альфой наполовину. Волк пристально, с вызовом посмотрел Дереку в глаза и повел носом, спрашивая, готов ли тот снова обрести прежний контроль. И Дерек мысленно перехватил другой край блестящей золотой цепи и рывком потянул ее на себя, не спуская глаз с волка. Тот поддался и величественно улегся на свое место.

 

— Просыпайся! — крикнули над самым ухом.

Все наваждение резко пропало. Дерек вскинулся на кровати и увидел перед собой Стайлза. Тот по-прежнему держал его за руки и тряс, чтобы тот проснулся.

— Что это было? — Дерек потер глаза. Он что, успел заснуть?

— Ну… — Стайлз смутился. — Лечение. Или что-то типа того.

— И какой результат? — в затылке отдавалось тупой болью, будто его приложили чем-то тяжелым.

— Мы должны добраться до твоей сестры, чтобы завершить ритуал, — вздохнул Стайлз. — Без третьего участника не обойтись.

— Волк стал сильнее, — медленно проговорил Дерек, прислушиваясь к собственным ощущениям.— Он вообще другой. Не такой, который был до передачи.

— Я знаю, — кивнул Стайлз. — Ты же почти вернул своего настоящего Альфу. Вторая часть все еще у твоей сестры.

— В Нью-Йорк мы попадем только послезавтра, — Дерек улегся на спину и притянул Стайлза к себе. — Твой ритуал терпит?

— Конечно. Ты же сам должен привыкнуть к такой силе, — улыбнулся Стайлз.

— Ладно, — ответил Дерек и широко зевнул.

— Мы переспали, — Стайлз повертелся у него под боком и снова полез целоваться.

— Ага, — отозвался Дерек, медленно прикусывая его припухшие губы. — Хочешь об этом поговорить?

— Завтра поговорим, — шепнул Стайлз и привстал, чтобы открыть окно над кроватью. Наверное, чтобы выветрить заполнивший комнату запах секса. — Сейчас я попробую доползти до душа, а ты засыпай.

— Ага… — Дерек расслабленно перекатился на ту сторону, где лежал Стайлз и ткнулся носом в простыни, глубоко вдыхая оставшийся на них запах. Он подтянул к себе край одеяла и прикрыл глаза, устраиваясь удобнее.

***

Стайлз сломался по дороге в Парсипани. Чем ближе они оказывались к Нью-Йорку, тем больше Стайлз волновался, вертелся и ныл. Поначалу Дерек как мог концентрировался на трассе перед собой. Дорога удобно ложилась под колеса Камаро, бак был полным. Стайлз в очередной раз затих, и Дерек, подумав, включил радио на первой попавшейся дорожной радиостанции. Спустя несколько минут погодных сводок, биржевых курсов и обзора происшествий на крупных автострадах штата Нью-Джерси, ди-джей объявил музыкальный час и включил ненапряжный чилаут-сет. Дерек покрутил тумблер и сделал чуть громче, чувствуя, как машина слегка покачивается от басов.

— Выключи эту фигню.

— С чего бы это? — Дерек глазами пересекся в зеркале со взглядом Стайлза, но тот недовольно поджал губы и фыркнул.

— Мне мешает, — упрямо сказал он.

— Ты не за рулем, — Дерек напомнил ему очевидное.

— О господи, да пожалуйста.

— Ну, что еще не так? — Дерек потер лицо ладонью и снова уставился на асфальтное полотно перед собой.

— Ты сам что, не понимаешь? — Стайлз взлохматил волосы и повернулся к нему. — Я волка твоего плохо чувствую.

— То есть как? — заволновался Дерек, мигом прогнав слова Стайлза на волчьем детекторе лжи. Тот не выдал никаких отклонений, и волнение только усилилось.

— Ну, — Стайлз развел руками. — Раньше он сам шел в руки, а сейчас слишком спокойный какой-то. Опасаюсь его трогать. Зову, а он почти не слышит. Это плохо.

— Да почему плохо? — Дерек заметил, как нервно подрагивают кончики пальцев Стайлза.

Стайлз с силой выкрутил тумблер громкости на минимум, а потом и вовсе выключил всю систему.

— Ты сам что чувствуешь? — спросил он.

Дерек задумался. Такая мощная подпитка для волка прошлой ночью зарядила его на максимум. Стайлз упоминал, что он смог перетащить только половину силы Альфы обратно к Дереку, но даже этой части было слишком много. Все сводилось к «общению» с Неметоном. Это дуб сначала пробудил его волка, раскрыл истинные чувства, а после позволил зверю обрасти силой. Дерек помнил волка именно таким — хмурым, быстрым и беспощадным. Он тонко чуял, быстро разбирался, лгут ли ему, и совершенно точно не гонялся за привлекательными запахами. Как бы замечательно кто-либо не пах для волка, Дерек всегда успешно сдерживал поводок. 

Естественно, после проведенной вместе ночи, когда Стайлз, сам того не зная, напросился на какой-то злой секс, они так и не поговорили. Утро выдалось отличным. Дерек проснулся бодрым и полным сил, как это всегда бывало после крепкого полноценного многочасового сна. Он потянулся и зажмурился, тут же поймав глазами блики солнечных лучей из приоткрытого окна. Дерек проморгался, потер лицо и осторожно привстал, чтобы не будить спящего Стайлза. Перед глазами все еще мелькали яркие огоньки. Когда Дерек повернулся, чтобы незаметно поправить одеяло и выбраться из постели, он увидел рядом с собой зеленый кокон, сплетенный из ветвей дерева, растущего за окном. Оно сунулось ветвями прямо в открытое окно, обняло Стайлза и закутало его, будто в одеяло. Сам Стайлз все еще спал. Когда Дерек осторожно просунул ладонь между листьев и встряхнул его за плечо, он заорал так, что волк взволнованно вскинулся и завертел головой в попытках уловить, откуда тянет опасностью. Наоравшись, Стайлз легко сбросил с себя зеленые побеги, а ветви незаметно убрались обратно. После случившегося волк затих, Стайлз замотался в одеяло с головой, буркнув оттуда, что все в порядке, а Дерек не придумал ничего лучше, чем натянуть джинсы и поспешно сбежать за завтраком. Тогда он еще не предполагал, что Стайлз отыграется на нем по пути.

— А что я должен чувствовать? — спросил Дерек. — Я чувствую волка, и все.

Остановившись в потоке машин, замерших на железнодорожном переезде перед шлагбаумом, Дерек еще раз заглянул в карту. Солнце клонилось к закату, окрашивая небо и все вокруг желтоватыми размытыми пятнами. Стайлз помог ему развернуть карту с продолжением нужной автострады. Дерек катил в Парсипани. На исходе четвертого дня за рулем желание поскорее оказаться дома только усиливалось. Дитон постоянно сообщал о состоянии Коры, которая почти все время была в сознании, и только изредка снова проваливалась в забытье. Радостные новости из дома подпитывали Дерека энергией. Стайлз уже зарядил его волка, а смс от Дитона усиливали эффект плацебо. С каждой преодоленной милей Дерек все сильнее ощущал странное волнение, которое исходило совсем не от волка.

— Может, он не привык ко мне? — предположил Стайлз.

— Мда? — задумчиво потянул Дерек, откидываясь на сидение. — Он ведь облизывал тебя с ног до головы всю дорогу.

— И ты тоже, — заметил Стайлз и густо покраснел.

Дерек только фыркнул в ответ. От мыслей о волке его отвлекли воспоминания о том, как Стайлз сначала разозлил его, завел и почти вынудил трахнуть. Но теперь же Стайлз вел себя так, будто был уверен, что Дерек развернется и уйдет, посчитав его каким-то дешевым парнем на одну ночь. Волк даже не дернулся, когда Дерек мысленно позвал его и указал на Стайлза. И вот это было действительно странно. Стайлз по-прежнему вкусно пах. С новым обостренным чутьем его запах особенно волновал Дерека, когда Стайлз сам непроизвольно касался его, трогал себя, облизывал губы или просто украдкой поглядывал в его сторону. Все это не могло остаться незамеченным для Дерека. Вот только волк на это все почти не реагировал.

— Блин, как долго еще стоять, — Стайлз высунулся в окно, чтобы посмотреть на колонну машин перед Камаро.

— Уже почти все, — Дерек слышал нарастающий гул приближающегося поезда. Еще несколько минут ожидания, и дорога будет свободна.

— А, жаль. Хотел одну штуку испробовать, — пробормотал Стайлз, потеребив край футболки с эмблемой Зеленого фонаря.

— Какую? — спросил Дерек, потянувшись за бутылкой воды.

— Позвать его хотел.

— Так позови, — разрешил Дерек, отпивая чуть тепловатую нагревшуюся воду.

— Не здесь же, — Стайлз снова залился краской.

— Оу, — усмехнулся Дерек. — Подожди до мотеля.

Он забросил воду на задние сиденья и потянулся. Стайлз, похоже, вообще забыл, что истерил полутра из-за странного поведения клена у мотеля и успел достать этим еще и Дерека. Его больше заботил новый волк, апгрейд которого получился совсем не таким, каким он себе это мог представить. Дереку и самому все было ново. После нескольких дней ощущения у себя внутри неразумного щенка в теле взрослого зверя, который бросался на манящие вкусные запахи, чувствовать монолитную цельную силу было непривычно.

— Меня все еще удивляет, почему ты сам ничего не знаешь про своего волка, — заметил Стайлз.

— Ты говоришь так, будто я что-то точно должен знать,— Дерек непонимающе повернулся к нему.

— Ты же Истинный альфа, — Стайлз задумчиво дотронулся пальцем до приборной панели и прочертил линию по темному пластику.

— И что?

— А то, — передразнил Стайлз. — Есть подозрения, почему ты чист в этой части памяти.

— Какие?— спросил Дерек. Гул, скрежет и грохот приближающегося поезда стали нестерпимыми, и Дерек машинально закрыл уши ладонями. Что-что, а такой шум действовал на обновленный, слишком острый слух просто убийственно. 

Стайлз тоже зажмурился, пережидая, пока поезд умчится дальше. Подняв глаза, Дерек тронул пальцами его ладонь и легонько сжал колено.

— Так что? — повторил он.

— Тебе память потерли, — выдохнул Стайлз, накрывая ладонь Дерека своей. Его руки были такими горячими, что Дереку показалось, будто Стайлз вот-вот начнет искрить и сверкать золотистыми глазами.

— Кто бы это мог быть? — идея показалась Дереку вполне разумной. Он знал, что так умеют делать Альфы. Но вероятность повреждения памяти и личности была слишком высокой, поэтому такие операции проводились только в случаях самой крайней необходимости.

— Откуда же мне знать? Кто был Альфой в твоей семье?

— Мать, — вздохнул Дерек.

— Значит, она зачем-то стерла тебе ту часть памяти. Чувак, может что-то повредилось в тебе или сестре?— додумал Стайлз, поглаживая ладонь Дерека. — И поэтому передача силы сделала только хуже. 

Шумно выдохнув, Дерек выпутал свою руку и завел машину. Он пристроился за белым Фордом, который не тормозил и не тупил, и замолк. Стайлз снова подкинул ему пищу для размышлений, и ее срочно нужно было переварить и усвоить.

***

— Эй, Дерек, хочешь еще немного пирога? — позвал Стайлз. Он сидел на полу с тарелкой в руках и жадно, большими кусками, отламывал вилкой чизкейк. Сам Дерек уже съел свой десерт, и ему не хотелось добавки. Но Стайлз выпросил еще одну большую порцию пирога для себя.

— Неа, ешь, — отозвался Дерек, не отвлекаясь от экрана телефона. Он снова зачем-то перечитывал последние несколько смс от Дитона. По ним было ясно, что Коре снова стало лучше, но подняться она все еще не могла. Вдобавок ее тело начало исторгать черную слизь. Дерек помнил, что такие симптомы обычно бывают, если перетащить чью-то боль к себе, но при этом схватить сразу слишком много. Больше, чем можешь выдержать. Это беспокоило Дерека, и он сразу рассказал про смс Стайлзу, но тот в ответ обнадежил его, сказав, что это тело Коры окрепло и пытается излечиться самостоятельно, и что как только Дерек заберет Альфу обратно, она тут же придет в себя. Несмотря на такие прогнозы, Дерек хотел как можно скорее оказаться рядом с сестрой и помочь ей.

— Ладно, — Стайлз причмокнул и принялся доедать оставшийся кусок. Расправившись с пирогом, он поставил тарелку обратно на стол и подошел к кровати. — Завтра вечером мы уже будем в Нью-Йорке?

Дерек оглянулся на него, отвлекшись от телефона и карты автострад штата.

— Если поедем почти без остановок, — кивнул он, параллельно улавливая эмоции Стайлза.— Ближе к ночи точно будем в городе.

— Хорошо, — выдохнул Стайлз и уселся на край кровати, возле ног Дерека. — Надоело уже трястись в машине…

Отодвинув подальше от себя телефон, Дерек приподнялся и потянул Стайлза к себе. Тот послушно устроился сверху, упершись ладонями в кровать по обе стороны от Дерека. По лицу Стайлза сложно было сказать что-то определенное, но Дерек чувствовал, что он волнуется и даже немного боится говорить первым. Поэтому Дерек решил спросить сам.

— Послушай, — начал он, глядя Стайлзу в глаза и отвлекающе водя большим пальцем по его щеке, — ты же понимаешь, что будет, когда ты завершишь ритуал и все закончится?

Стайлз немедленно подставился под незатейливую ласку и молча кивнул, скользнув губами по гладящим его пальцам.

— Волк меня не отпустит.

— Именно, — вздохнул Дерек.

— Ты рад этому? — спросил Стайлз, и Дерек тут же уловил взволнованно застучавшее сердце.

— Как сказать, — Дереку сложно было говорить об очевидном. — Все сложно.

— Дай-ка угадаю, — Стайлз резко подскочил. — Ты нихуя не рад, что к волку теперь прилагается какой-то стремный пацан, так?

— Эй! — Дерек приподнялся на локтях. — Я этого не говорил.

— Да по тебе и так видно, — фыркнул Стайлз, сложив руки на груди. — Прямо светишься от радости.

— Я этого не планировал, — пробормотал Дерек. Ему и в правду не хотелось ругаться, но, пока Стайлз никуда не убегал, а только громко обиженно сопел, Дерек подумал, у него получится договориться мирным путем.

— Ну так придется внести меня в планы, — облизнув губы, Стайлз наклонился к нему и завалил на кровать. — Потому что, когда ритуал завершится, ты, я и твой волк — вместе будем как Уроборос.

— Уроборос? — переспросил Дерек. — Это ведь…

— Я знаю, — перебил его Стайлз. — Свернувшийся в кольцо змей очерчивает хаос и сдерживает его. Так-то.

Что-то такое Дерек и видел, когда закрывал глаза и обращался к волку, который сейчас поселился у него внутри. Крупный, покрытый черной густой блестящей шерстью зверь молча выразительно смотрел на него из своего угла. Помимо воплощенной силы, Дерек чувствовал еще кое-что, но все никак не мог это увидеть. Было что-то, что сдерживало этого волка. Что-то неуловимое, фантомное. 

— Как Глейпнир? — Дерек вдруг вспомнил про мифическую цепь, о которой говорил Стайлз.

— Вроде того, — кивнул тот и сполз на кровать. Стайлз подкатился к нему под бок и повернулся лицом. — Только я пока точно не знаю, Глейпнир я для твоего волка или все-таки Тюр, которому отхватят руку.

— Мы что-нибудь придумаем, — пробормотал Дерек и подтащил Стайлза ближе. Он забрался пальцами под его футболку и неспешно поглаживал поясницу, будто пытался успокоить Стайлза, как рассерженного кота, который дыбил шерсть и опасливо подсвечивал золотистыми глазами. К счастью, Стайлз расслабленно замолчал и уткнулся ему между ключиц, явно собираясь так и уснуть — лицом к Дереку, в одежде, прямо поверх одеяла. И Дерека снова окатило такой сильной волной щемящей нежности, что он даже боялся пошевелиться, когда Стайлз все-таки задремал, пригревшись и успокоившись. Он бережно отстранился, стащил с себя одежду и принялся осторожно раздевать Стайлза, чтобы тот утром не разнылся, потому что хреново поспал. Когда Стайлз сонно зашевелился, устраиваясь под одеялом, Дерек обнял его со спины, глубоко вдохнул его запах, проведя кончиком носа по плечу, и сам закрыл глаза. Ему стоило набраться сил, ведь он планировал оказаться в Форт Грин уже следующим вечером.

***

Последняя их остановка была на заправке на окраине Хобокена. Накрапывал мелкий противный дождь, и Дерек раздраженно кутался в куртку, чтобы моросящая дрянь не заливалась за воротник. Он аккуратно заправил конец пистолета в бак и проследил, как по табло побежали электронные цифры. 

Позади послышался хлопок входной двери. Дерек оглянулся на звук и увидел, что Стайлз выбрался из-под широкого козырька и встал посреди улицы, задрав лицо вверх.

— А классно, да? — едва слышно произнес Стайлз, но Дерек, разумеется, услышал.

— Что именно? — отозвался он.

— Запах, — пояснил Стайлз и накинул на голову капюшон темно-синей толстовки. — Никогда такого не чувствовал.

Дерек шумно втянул носом воздух и покосился на табло колонки. Пахло бензином, мокрой зеленью и влажной пылью. Так обычно пахнут большие города. Дерек привык к постоянному привкусу в воздухе и вскоре совсем перестал его замечать. Со стороны Стайлза потянуло сладковатым запахом пончиков с сахарной посыпкой и кофе, и Дерек непроизвольно сглотнул слюну. Вообще-то они собирались перекусить по дороге купленными бургерами, но вечно голодный бак Камаро постоянно давал о себе знать. 

— Ничего особенного, — пожал плечами Дерек и вытащил пистолет. Стайлз в ответ засопел и шумно вгрызся в ароматную лакричную пластинку-тянучку. Та таяла от влажности, оставляя на его руке темные сладкие капли.

— Залазь в машину.

Стайлз фыркнул, дожевал на ходу конфету и подошел к пассажирской двери, шурша мокнущим бумажным пакетом с едой. Он забрался внутрь и мстительно прихлопнул дверью.

Вырулив от терминалов, Дерек припарковался и остановился. Стайлз тут же уловил его намек и протянул ему пакет с его порцией пончиков. Свои он благополучно умял еще в кафешке, пока Дерек возился с очередью.

— Полнолуние, — сказал вдруг Стайлз, посмотрев в окно на наливающийся диск луны.

Точно, Дерек совсем забыл проследить за фазами, когда выбрался в обратную дорогу к Нью-Йорку. Теперь получалось, что его волк будет вести себя чуть громче, чем обычно. Но Дерека пугало только то, что он совсем не знал, как себя поведет этот новый проснувшийся волк. Он ведь даже до конца не определил его силу. Он не обращался с тех пор, как они со Стайлзом занимались неприличными вещами на берегу озера в Акроне. Стайлз не звал, лес по дороге был редковатым, да и самому Дереку не хотелось лишний раз выпускать контроллер из своих рук.

Допивая кофе, Дерек снова прокрутил в памяти утренний разговор со Стайлзом. Они проснулись раним утром, еще до рассвета. Стайлз сонно зашевелился, чем разбудил волка, который по цепной реакции мигом заставил Дерека вскочить. Облапив Дерека за спину, Стайлз поерзал, широко зевнул, скользнул пальцами по его животу вниз, к напрягшемуся члену, и легонько сжал его. Дерек тут же откликнулся на приглашение и перекатился на спину, утаскивая Стайлза на себя.

— Ты когда-нибудь хотел стать нормальными? — едва слышно зашептал Стайлз и дотронулся ступней до ноги Дерека. — Ну, знаешь, без всех этих голосов и зверей внутри.

— Нормальным? — Дерек с сомнением потрогал влажные капли на своем животе и тут же отер пальцы о простыни. Он натянул одеяло на плечи Стайлза и вздохнул. — Я не знаю, как это — быть нормальным. Я уже привык.

— А я бы хотел стать человеком. Полностью.

— Ты и так человек, — поправил его Дерек и переместился, чтобы Стайлз не терся о него бедрами и не распалял его снова. Он бы хотел ткнуть Стайлза лицом в подушки и по-быстрому отыметь, посчитав все его приставания намеком на утренний секс. Но времени у них уже почти не оставалось, да и Дереку вдруг показалось, что, если он начнет снова облизывать Стайлза и зачарованно слушать его частящий метроном пульса, то из постели они не выберутся до вечера.

— Это как серфинг, — помолчав, снова начал Стайлз. — Расплата за потерю равновесия слишком суровая.

— Например? — Дерек погладил худое бедро и пощекотал пальцем выступающую косточку, а затем мазнул пальцами по низу живота, поглаживая влажную от пота кожу.

— Как-то в школе я разволновался, что Лидия подошла ко мне слишком близко, и устроил пожар в школьной столовой, — ответил Стайлз, ерзая и уклоняясь от его ласк. — Быть Джонни Штормом клево, но когда на тебе ставят клеймо сумасшедшего малолетнего пиромана…

— Так что именно ты можешь? — взволнованно спросил Дерек. Он помнил те проскальзывающие золотистые искры, которые текли из пальцев Стайлза, но не знал, что их сила может быть настолько разрушительной.

— Сейчас почти ничего, — Стайлз заглянул ему в глаза и несмело улыбнулся. — Это я тогда искрил налево-направо. Мне же тринадцать было. Со мной и до этого почти никто не общался. Только Эллисон, пока ее не положили в психушку, и Мэтт. Но там еще хуже дела обстояли.

— Вот как.

— В мире людей сложно быть особенным, — пробормотал Стайлз. — Но я все равно хотел бы стать нормальным. А не придурком, который обнимает деревья и говорит с животными.

— Может, ты просто находишься не в том месте? – предположил Дерек, трогая пальцами влажный затылок. – Не в том месте, среди не тех людей.  
— Ключевое слово – люди.

Тогда Дерек просто промолчал. У него не нашлось нужных слов, чтобы что-то ответить Стайлзу.

***

— И долго нам еще? — Стайлз выглянул в окно, пытаясь в темноте разглядеть, куда Дерек его везет. Впереди виднелись одинаковые дома из красного кирпича и бесконечная пробка на подъезде к тоннелю: машины собрались в одну мокрую полосу на широкой автостраде на съезде с Двенадцатой и Тринадцатой улиц.

— Час-полтора, — откликнулся Дерек, смотря на дорогу перед собой. Дворники усиленно работали, расчищая лобовое стекло. Он мысленно гипнотизировал пробку и искренне желал поскорее прорваться внутрь, чтобы спустя несколько миль все же оказаться в нижнем Манхэттене. Оттуда он бы быстро доехал до моста, проскочил широкополосную дорогу и вырулил в Бруклине на Флатбуш-авеню. До Форт Грин добираться было легко, если знать, какими объездными путями туда ехать.

Стайлз в ответ равнодушно вытащил из кармана толстовки мобильник и запустил какое-то приложение, явно не собираясь доставать Дерека лишними расспросами по пути. Но сам Дерек чувствовал чужое все нарастающее волнение. Сквозь пуленепробиваемое напускное спокойствие ощутимо был слышен частящий пульс и учащенное дыхание — Стайлз боялся. 

— Вдруг я не понравлюсь твоей стае? — спросил Стайлз. Он нервно прикусил губу и на автопилоте помял ее зубами, едва не прокусив до крови.

— Да брось, они же оближут тебя как сахарную косточку, — усмехнулся Дерек. Он отчетливо понимал, на что способен Стайлз, чтобы приручить непослушных волчат. Чего-то такого его стае и правда недоставало — искренней ласки и внимания.

— Эй, мы решили, что хватит уже собачьих шуточек, — Стайлз моментально вспыхнул, и для Дерека не осталось загадкой, о чем он вспомнил. Волк внутри согласно оскалился — он тоже чувствовал трепетное волнение, пузырящееся внутри Стайлза.

— О’кей.

Поток машин впереди двинулся, впуская новую очередь внутрь тоннеля, и Дерек бодро выехал вперед, чтобы успеть попасть в этот заход. Заметив, как Стайлз недоуменно прислушался, склонив голову набок, и Дерек сообразил, что тот слышит гул огромных вращающихся вентиляторов внутри тоннеля. Сквозь поднятые стекла звук был приглушенным, но поездка по тоннелю все равно отчетливо напоминала Дереку полет на самолете. Спохватившись, Дерек тронул зависшего Стайлза за колено, и тот тут же расслабился.

— Вентиляторы, — объяснил Дерек.

— А, — кивнул Стайлз и откинулся на сидения.

На Канал-стрит Дереку повезло: как только загорелся зеленый сигнал светофора, он тут же вдавил педаль газа и проехал вместе с потоком дальше, вниз по улице, и попал в зеленую волну по всему пути к Чайна-тауну. Этот район тут же привлек внимание Стайлза. Он во все глаза смотрел сквозь стекло на мокрый, поблескивающий в темноте пахнущий яркий улей. Дерек тут же зачем-то сделал мысленную отметку сводить Стайлза на экскурсию по основным районам города. Конечно, весь Лонг-Айленд был одной сплошной достопримечательностью, но Манхэттен и его улочки тоже никто не отменял.

— Да сколько же здесь воды? — пробормотал Стайлз, когда Дерек выбрался на широкополосное шоссе, ведущее прямиком к Манхэттенскому мосту. 

— Много, — Дерек старательно вглядывался сквозь свет фар в мокрую темноту, чтобы ни в кого не врезаться и успеть быстро проехать мост. Впереди возвышалась первая подсвеченная арка моста с отходящими от нее металлическими заграждениями, тоже украшенными мелкими огоньками. 

— Красота, — восхищенно пробубнил Стайлз, накручивая на палец завязку толстовки, то и дело подтаскивая ее ко рту. — А там что, настоящие небоскребы? — он показал куда-то вправо.

— Неа. Просто какие-то дома, — Дерек быстро посмотрел на изрешеченное огнями пятно. В восточном Бруклине были какие-то высотки, но до небоскребов финансового района им было далеко.

Стайлз снова замолк, а Дерек тем временем ловко съехал с моста и свернул на знакомую Флатбуш-авеню. Машин почти не было. Они словно сонные мухи плелись вперед, так что Дерек, петляя, проскочил очередной светофор и свернул к своей улице. Стоило ему зарулить к подземному паркингу у дома, Стайлз весь напрягся и вжался в сидение.

— Ты чего? — спросил Дерек, не отвлекаясь от дороги. Спиралевидный съезд на нижний уровень был той еще полосой с препятствиями.

— Просто… Ну… — Стайлз дрожащими пальцами вцепился в колени и вытер взмокшие ладони о джинсы.

Дерек припарковался на первом попавшемся свободном месте и обеспокоенно выбрался из машины, но Стайлз остался внутри и, когда Дерек открыл пассажирскую дверь, неохотно вышел, едва не стукнувшись о крышу.

Покачав головой, Дерек подхватил рюкзак Стайлза и его самого за плечи, мягко подтолкнул к лифту, но Стайлз уперся и оттолкнул его.

— С тобой все в порядке? — спросил Стайлз, заглядывая в глаза. Прислушавшись, Дерек сообразил, что волк обеспокоенно ходит кругами и нервно подергивает хвостом. Уловив под подошвами кед далекий гул поездов подземки, знакомое жужжание ламп накаливания, миллионы знакомых запахов духов, еды, пыли на мостовых, Дерек так обрадовался, что наконец-то добрался до дома, что не сразу понял, что что-то происходит. Оказалось, Стайлз первым отреагировал на необычное поведение волка.

— Эй, я здесь, — проговорил Стайлз. Он вытащил из рук Дерека свой рюкзак, закинул его на плечи и ухватился за руку. — Пойдем.

Сосредоточившись на волке, Дерек крепко зажмурился и мысленно успокоил его. Но зверь вертелся на своем месте, поблескивал красноватыми радужками и откровенно нервничал, по-видимому, улавливая волнение Стайлза.

— Он что, собрался здесь ночевать?

Дерек почувствовал, как Стайлз переплел их пальцы и пустил едва уловимую щекотную волну. Так, слегка, чтобы встряхнуть волка. Зверь мигом подался мордой к гладящим его ладоням и затих, а Дерек судорожно облегченно выдохнул. Наконец-то нарушенное равновесие снова восстанавливалось.

***

Эрика, открывшая дверь тяжелую дверь лофта, сначала скептически уставилась на Стайлза, сверкнула глазами и мотнула головой, мол, проходи. Выпустив ладонь из его рук, Дерек подтолкнул Стайлза в спину, чтобы тот не топтался на пороге. Стайлз сделал несколько неуверенных шагов вперед и едва не растянулся на широких ступеньках.

— Черт! — тихо выругался он и принялся оглядываться, будто дикий зверек, которого принесли в дом.

— Это кто? — недоверчиво спросила Эрика, набросившись с радостными объятиями на Дерека, но тот поспешно отцепил ее от себя.

— Это Стайлз, — сказал Дерек, не сводя взгляда со Стайлза, который уже прошел вглубь лофта и, ориентируясь по звукам, добрался до стены, за которой была кровать с лежащей Корой.

— Стайлз? 

На незнакомый звук и запах сбежалась вся стая во главе с Питером. Он кивнул Дереку, все еще стоящему в дверях, и покосился на Стайлза, который, казалось, вообще ничего не замечал и шел вперед. Дерек слышал учащенно постукивающее сердце и шорох кед по полу.

— Подождите снаружи, — попросил Дерек, проходя вслед за Стайлзом в свою же спальню.

На расправленной кровати среди темно-синих простыней лежала смертельно бледная Кора. Дерек так и остановился в дверях, когда она вдруг открыла глаза и расфокусированно посмотрела куда-то в его направлении.

— Дерек? — едва слышно позвала она.

— Да, милая. Я вернулся, — Дерек взволнованно подошел к кровати и уселся с краю. Кора дотронулась ослабевшими пальцами до его руки и изо всех сил сжала запястье.

— Дерек, мне страшно, — прошептала она и повернула голову в сторону. Стайлз зашел с другого края кровати и тоже устроился рядом.

— Эй, — тихо позвал он. — Стайлз и Дерек вообще-то спешили на помощь, как могли.

Губы Коры дернулись в каком-то подобии вымученной улыбки.

— Так ты доктор Стайлз? — спросила она.

— Ага, — Стайлз улыбнулся и посмотрел на Дерека.

— Ты пришел вылечить меня? — неуверенно проговорила Кора.

— Именно, малышка, — Стайлз накрыл ее ладонь своей, и Дерек невольно засмотрелся, как их переплетенные пальцы контрастировали друг с другом цветом кожи — золотистый загар и мертвенно бледная ладонь. На тыльной стороне ладони Стайлза виднелось несколько родинок. Дерек помнил, что Стайлз весь был усыпан мелкими пятнышками, будто пончик сладкой посыпкой.

— Что нужно для ритуала? — Дерек тронул Стайлза за плечо. — Позвать Дитона?

— Неа, — подумав, ответил Стайлз. Он посмотрел на Кору, но та снова закрыла глаза, и ее губы сжались в узкую тонкую линию, как от боли. — Скажи стае, пусть выйдут за дверь.

В приоткрытый проем любопытно заглядывал Айзек. Сзади его обнимал за плечи Питер, а Эрика, сложив руки на груди, недовольно наблюдала за происходящим. Дерек так и окунулся в ее испепеляющую ревность.

— Слышали? — не глядя прикрикнул Дерек и мысленно позвал волка.

Руки Коры судорожно дернулись, будто ее саму хорошенько приложило током, а со стороны двери послышался взволнованный вой и скулеж. Дерек оглянулся и увидел, что Эрика закрыла уши ладонями и хрипло рычала, Скотт просто корчился на полу, а Питер, стиснув челюсти с вылезшими клыками, прижимал к себе воющего Айзека.

— Тише, — усмехнулся Стайлз, тронув Дерека за руку, и тот тут же вскинулся, когда увидел, что они втроем с Корой образуют круг. — Возьми ее за руку.

Послушно перехватив безвольно повисшую руку сестры, Дерек зажмурился. Он услышал, как стая с вялым переругиванием собирается и выходит, задвигая дверь в лофт. Когда они остались одни, Стайлз снова оживился.

— Для их же безопасности, — пояснил он.

— Что дальше? — перебил его Дерек.

— Закрой глаза, — проинструктировал Стайлз. — Давай, зови волка и… Подожди.

Дерек уже успел зажмуриться и повертеть в руках тяжелую стальную цепь, когда по его щеке мазнули сухие губы Стайлза, а через секунду на затылок легла ладонь. Выдохнув в неспешный поцелуй, Дерек открыл глаза и уставился на Стайлза. Его глаза вовсю полыхали расплавленным золотом.

— Бери ее за руку, — напомнил Стайлз. — И еще кое-что.

— М? — Дерек сразу же вцепился в руку Коры.

— Что бы ни случилось, не теряй равновесие, — проговорил Стайлз, переплетая их пальцы. — Помни, это как серфинг.

***

Дерек очнулся в звенящей тишине и темноте, вне всяких звуков. Даже запахов не было. Он повертел головой и жалобно заскулил. Он не чувствовал абсолютно ничего. Его будто заперли в каменном гробу, отрезанным от окружающего мира. Что-то такое Стайлз уже проделывал с ним, когда они вместе провели ночь в мотеле в Уильямспорте. 

Он опасливо заозирался, не понимая, что происходит, когда вдруг почувствовал, что распадается на куски. Фантомная боль прошила тысячами иголок, и это особенно остро чувствовалось в области сердца. Потом навалилась такая тяжесть, словно тело переехали катком и раздробили все кости.

— Не отпускай мою руку, — предупредил раздавшийся откуда-то сверху голос Стайлза.

Перед глазами что-то вспыхнуло и мелькнуло потоком искр. Волк принюхался и сделал пару шагов по направлению к сотканной из искр фигуре. Учуяв знакомый запах, он со всех лап припустил бегом вперед, но свет вдруг исчез. Будто лампочка взорвалась и погасла, но в темноте Дерек несколько секунд видел сфотографированную сетчаткой спираль. В голове что-то щелкнуло, будто головоломка разрешилась сама собой. Он пошевелил рукой, осторожно поднес ладонь к лицу и едва не заорал, когда увидел перед собой волчью лапу. Вспомнив слова Стайлза, Дерек подобрался, сконцентрировался и решительно позвал зверя обратно. Когда волк заинтересованно приблизился и внимательно посмотрел ему в глаза, Дерек уловил слабый приток силы. Он снова обрастал мощью Альфы, словно катившийся по наклонной с горы снежный ком.

***

— Дерек! — крикнули над ухом.

Затылок ныл, отдаваясь тяжелой тупой болью во всем теле. Дерек с трудом облизнул пересохшие губы и сглотнул. На клыках все еще чувствовался привкус запекшейся крови. Помотав головой, Дерек открыл глаза, и к его губам тут же поднесли стакан с водой. Прикосновение прохладного стекла было приятным, Дерек склонил голову и принялся жадно пить.

Кора сидела рядом с ним с пустым стаканом в руках. Она смущенно улыбнулась, и Дерек почувствовал, как по его затылку скользнули теплые пальцы.

— Как ты себя чувствуешь? — спросила Кора, отставив стакан на пол.

— Я… — Дерек потер рукой лицо и резко повернулся к сестре. — Все… закончилось?

— Да, — подтвердила Кора и поднялась на ноги. Поправив растрепанные волосы, она протянула Дереку обе ладони и рывком подняла и его. Пошатнувшись, Дерек сразу же завалился набок поперек кровати: перед глазами замелькали цветные огоньки.

— Где Стайлз? — Дерек растерянно оглянулся вокруг. В лофте было слишком тихо. Даже стаи не было слышно поблизости. Наверняка они все устроились в кафе в соседнем от дома переулке и терпеливо выжидали, когда можно будет вернуться.

— Я не знаю, — пробормотала Кора, подтягивая на себе сползающие штаны брата. — Он выбежал минут двадцать назад. Ты не приходил в сознание, я осталась…

— С тобой правда все в порядке? — настойчиво повторил Дерек, когда Кора присела рядом. Она дотронулась пальцами до его лица и мягко погладила.

— Все еще чувствую слабость, — призналась Кора. — Но то ощущение давления исчезло. Это ведь Стайлз сделал?

Дерек кивнул, понимая, о чем она говорит, и вдруг заметил кое-что странное: на бежевом ламинате поблескивала дорожка из алых капелек, ведущая в гостиную. Дерек тут же вскочил и принюхался: запах Стайлза был почти перекрыт густым металлическим привкусом его крови. Стоило представить, что со Стайлзом что-то случилось, как волк сразу же рванулся и попробовал утащить Дерека в альфа-релиз, но тот мысленно дернул на себя тяжелую цепь. Волк мгновенно заткнулся и оскалился: он намекнул, что пора бежать на поиски.

— Я скоро вернусь, — Дерек бросился к дверям. Входная дверь в лофт была отодвинута. Запах петлял по лестничной площадке, густым пятном оседал возле лифтов и вел дальше, к лестнице. Дерек не помнил, как он на одном дыхании пробежал вниз все десять этажей и очутился возле двери, ведущей на парковку. Толкнув ее, он выбрался на нижнюю площадку. Здесь запах мешался с легким запахом бензина и сыростью.

— Стайлз? — позвал Дерек, оглядываясь вокруг. Он пошел между рядами машин, ориентируясь строго на волчьи обостренные обоняние и слух.

Где-то сбоку волк уловил едва заметное движение и тихий всхлип. Дерек протиснулся между двумя близко стоящими внедорожниками и едва не зацепился за ноги Стайлза. Завидев Дерека, тот подтянул к себе колени и утер рукавом толстовки кровавые разводы под носом.

— Эй, — стараясь не спугнуть, Дерек осторожно дотронулся до его плеча и присел на асфальт рядом с ним. — Почему ты убежал?

— Я облажался, Дерек, — судорожно выдохнул Стайлз, давясь злыми слезами. Наверное, первая стадия истерики уже миновала и оставила после себя тихое отчаяние. Дерек молча сгреб Стайлза в охапку и притянул к себе.

— Но ты же вылечил Кору, — шепнул он.

— С ней все о’кей. С тобой, кажется, тоже, — Стайлз дрожал и отчаянно цеплялся за его футболку. — Со Стайлзом не все о`кей.

Всхлипывания стали все громче, но вскоре Стайлз замолчал, уткнувшись лицом в плечо Дерека. Волк молча тыкался мордой в его ладони в поисках привычного укутывающего тепла, но кроме обычной человеческой температуры ничего не улавливал.

— Я пустой, — визгливо хныкнул Стайлз. – Никчемный. Можешь отправить меня обратно в Бикон-Хиллз! Нафига я теперь нужен твоей стае?

— Хватит, — Дерек поглаживал его спину в попытках утешить. Он тоже больше не чувствовал исходящего от Стайлза ощущения иной силы, словно тот вдруг снова стал обычным человеком.

Стайлз отлепился от него и сел, привалившись спиной к блестящей двери какого-то джипа. Дерек так и чувствовал, как его потряхивало, лихорадило и накрывало волнами непонятного страха.

—Так вот зачем деревья меня заряжали… - Стайлз снова вытерся и шумно потянул носом. – Но я теперь как переломанный Бэтмен. Как же до тебя не доходит?!

— Да что случилось? — до Дерека медленно доходило, что произошло, но он хотел услышать ответ Стайлза и подтвердить свои догадки.

— Искра, — Стайлз всхлипнул и посмотрел на свои трясущиеся ладони. — Я перестарался и растерял оставшиеся силы. Зато все-таки вылечил твою сестру.

— Но это разве плохо? — Дерек осторожно привлек его к себе и поднял на ноги. Все внутри Дерека просто кипело, потому что Стайлзу было плохо. Волк изо всех сил пытался дотянуться и вытащить эту непонятную боль. Он хотел сделать так, чтобы их вкусный лесной человек больше не страдал.

— Я бессилен, понимаешь? — Стайлз сжал кулаки и зло засверкал глазами. — Что я теперь могу сделать?

— Быть сильным для меня, — просто ответил Дерек, прижимая к себе все еще мелко подрагивающего Стайлза. 

— Легко тебе говорить, — Стайлз откашлялся и сплюнул кровавую слюну на пол. Потоптавшись на месте, он протиснулся мимо Дерека к выходу. Дерек молча направился за ним, гадая, как себя теперь вести. Волк улавливал все эти тонкие полунамеки и интонации и подталкивал Дерека под колени, подгоняя, побуждая действовать.

— Завтра я вернусь домой. Куплю билет на самолет и улечу. Нужно проверить Неметон, - вытащив из кармана толстовки мобильник, Стайлз быстро водил пальцами по экрану, настукивая сообщение. — Сейчас, только предупрежу отца.

Дерек шагнул к нему и, оказавшись ровно за его спиной, обхватил ладонями за талию.

— Останься, — шепнул он в колючий затылок. Стайлз ощутимо вздрогнул от его проникновенного вибрирующего шепота и чуть не выронил телефон.

— Но я… — попытался возразить он, разом обмякая в руках Дерека.

— Но я же прошу, — Дерек вспомнил слова Стайлза, небрежно оброненные еще там, в лесу возле рощи с Неметоном, и поправился: — Мы оба просим.

 

**НЕСКОЛЬКО МЕСЯЦЕВ СПУСТЯ**

— Оборотни не попадают ни в одну из категорий, — вслух прочитал Стайлз с распечатки. — Волки, родившиеся в мире демонов, обладают сверхсилой, но их сущность пугается жестокости демонов и уходит жить на окраины, где демоническая реальность соприкасается с миром животных и людей. Оборотень не принадлежит ни к одному из них, но все-таки стоит ближе к демонам. Поэтому их следует держать на особо прочной цепи, подкрепленной земной магией. Ну, ничего нового я не узнал, — он отложил листы в сторону и откинулся спиной на землю, едва не задев локтем корзинку с едой.

— Дитону удалось до конца расшифровать эти записи из Бестиария? — Дерек присел рядом с ним и покосился на плещущихся у берега волчат.   
Здесь, в Волчьем пруду, они все будто с ума сходили. Питер часто возил Айзека сюда на пикник, но однажды Эрика позвала Скотта и Дерека и предложила поехать к пруду всем вместе. В конце концов, это был один из нескольких самых крупных парков Стейтен-Айленда, куда приезжало на отдых так мало народа. Они забирались в самую глушь, почти к берегу залива, обращались и «разминали лапы» — Кора называла это именно так.

— Да, — расслабленно выдохнул Стайлз, растягиваясь на покрывале во весь рост. Он зажмурился от бьющего по глазам солнечного света, нашарил где-то с краю свои солнечные очки, но, подумав, отодвинул их подальше. — Осталась только одна небольшая часть.

— Не понимаю, зачем ты в этом копаешься, — фыркнул Дерек, уворачиваясь от мелькнувшей перед лицом руки Стайлза. Сам Стайлз подкатился к нему спустя секунду.

— Да чтобы задницы ваши мохнатые прикрывать, — усмехнулся он, привалившись боком к Дереку. — Кое-что я все еще могу. Дитон говорит, искра должна восстановиться, и я буду как новенький.

— Как Бэтмен после «Ямы»? — на всякий случай уточнил Дерек, машинально забираясь пальцами под футболку и поглаживая плоский теплый живот.

— В тысячу раз лучше, — рассмеялся Стайлз, игриво боднув Дерека в плечо. — А теперь отвали, мне нужно еще постичь дао регрессионного анализа и корреляцию.

Он подтащил к себе полотняную сумку и вытряхнул наружу учебники и конспекты.

— Давай-давай, проваливай, — Дерек насмешливо посмотрел на него и только фыркнул, когда Стайлз попытался вытолкать его за пределы покрывала. — Сходи поплавать. Или по лесу побегай. Ну, Дерек, ты меня отвлекаешь.

Короткая борьба за место быстро разрешилась в пользу Дерека. Он перетащил Стайлза к себе на колени, устроил обе ладони на его бедрах и ощутимо сжал. Моментально откликнувшийся Стайлз склонился, целомудренно дотронулся губами до его губ и тут же вскочил на ноги. Отчаявшись заставить Стайлза хоть на сутки забыть про учебу, Дерек только рукой махнул.

— Я серьезно, — повторил Стайлз.

— Брехня, — авторитетно заявила Эрика. Она тихонько подобралась к Стайлзу сзади, и тот предсказуемо промычал что-то нечленораздельное, снова уставившись на ее голую грудь. После обратного превращения никто не стеснялся наготы друг друга, но Стайлз все никак не мог привыкнуть к обнаженным девушкам. Если Кора редко позволяла себе такие вольности, то у Эрики в отношении Стайлза на этом был какой-то особенный пунктик. 

— Прикройся, — Дерек метко запустил в Эрику свернутым полотенцем. — Сколько раз можно объяснять?

— Но прикольно же, — отмахнула Эрика, вытирая намокшие волосы. Она присела к своей сумке с вещами и вытащила длинную футболку и джинсы.  
— Боже мой, с кем я живу, — поморщился Стайлз, обмахиваясь тетрадкой. Красноватые пятна почти сошли с его лица, но Дерек чувствовал, как тот старательно подавляет невнятное возбуждение.

— С волками, — хмыкнул Дерек. Сев, он ухватил Стайлза за щиколотку и подтащил к себе. Стайлз неловко взмахнул руками и не слишком мягко грохнулся прямо на Дерека, уложив его на лопатки. 

— Пойди побегай, Эрика.

— Да идите вы, — беззлобно ругнулась Эрика и, скомкав одежду, послушно поплелась обратно к берегу. — Только не смейте трахаться прямо здесь. Слышите, вы, кролики-террористы?

— Волки, — пробубнил Стайлз, слишком занятый облизыванием шеи Дерека, а тот так и млел от удовольствия, запрокидывая голову и доверчиво открывая горло. Никогда еще он не чувствовал такой идеальной синхронизации желаний волка и своих, человеческих. Восстановленный баланс будто грел его изнутри.

Поначалу со Стайлзом было тяжело. Он словно провалился в темную тяжелую депрессию из-за утраченной силы. В один из вечеров, когда Дерек вернулся домой, он нашел Стайлза сидящим у двери лофта с собранной сумкой. Тогда он уже всерьез собрался отвезти Стайлза обратно домой, к Неметону. Но, когда они очутились в лифте, и до Стайлза дошло, чем Дерек готов был пожертвовать, чтобы ему стало легче, он прижался к нему и глупо разревелся. 

— Нет, ты серьезно собрался вставить мне прямо здесь? — Стайлз подтянул свои шорты и поерзал у Дерека на коленях.

— Еще скажи, что не хочешь, — небрежно бросил Дерек.

— Хочу, — Стайлз выпрямился, вывалил язык и смешно подогнул ладони к груди, изображая часто дышащего изнемогающего от жары пса. — Песики навострили уши и ждут шоу, да?

— Питер с Айзеком где-то в лесу, — Дерек легко шлепнул Стайлза по заднице, чтобы тот перестал дурачиться. — Да и Скотту с Эрикой и Корой уже не до нас.

— У нас все сэндвичи, — вдруг вспомнил Стайлз. — Чуть что, ты меня прикроешь.

— Обязательно, — Дерек кивнул и потянул край его футболки вверх.

— Волк-террорист, — избавляясь от шорт, усмехнулся Стайлз.

Дерек в ответ закатил глаза, ухмыльнулся и шутливо куснул Стайлза за плечо.


End file.
